Chimie
by Loulyss
Summary: Le Tigre Rouge, qu'est-ce? N'est-ce donc point ce bar ou se passe mille et un secret qui emmènent les nobles de la reine vers les sombres tréfonds du vice? Les pire cachoteries doivent donc-t-elles être révélées? N'est-ce pas une bonne chose qu'il démontre a un petit Comte et son Majordome qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre amour et haine et ce qu'importe la race, ou la moral des hommes?
1. Prologue - Le jeu du mensonge

**Chimie - Prologue**

 **Le jeu du mensonge.**

Prologue: dialogue provenant de l'épilogue de l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 de Black Butler, ainsi que d'une ribambelle d'autre inspiration.

Ecrit à l'origine pour décrire cette scene que j'adore avec mes mots, Il n'y avait normalement pas de suite a ce prologue et finalement...

(Le prologue à été ré-édité)

* * *

«La seule arme des enfants contre le monde, c'est l'imaginaire. »Claude Miller

* * *

 **Hiver 1888,** **Jour -J**

La nuit sombre entourait de ses doigts glacés les pauvres murs de pierre du manoir Phantomhive. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir. Pas d'autre lumière que les pauvres éclairages artificiels des hommes. Tel un phare surplombant la mer sombre. L'ombre de la bâtisse semblait s'imposer tel un seigneur silencieux sur la campagne alentour, immobile. Seul un faible vent d'hiver glissait au-dessus de la cime d'arbre. Et de temps en temps, certain courant d'air cherchaient par de viles ruses à pénétrer la si grande demeure.

Chose impossible, oui, le célèbre majordome de la famille Phantomhive y avait veillé. Rien, aucun vent, aucune brise, ne traverserait les fenêtres fermées du manoir pour y refroidir ses habitants. Aucune de ces viles choses ne s'attaquerait au maître des lieux, Ciel Phantomhive.

Non loin de Londres, plus d'un oeil hagard, auraient été assez méfiant quant à se risquer à pénétrer sur ces terres et à toquer à la grande porte taillé.

C'est donc un sourire moqueur aux lèvres que le beau et grand brun, majordome du manoir tira doucement les rideaux de la chambre à coucher de son maître. Bien conscient que cette nuit, personne ne s'aventurerait plus prés.

Il s'en moquait, personne ne pénétrait son domaine.

Cette action faite il se retourna d'un mouvement léger et gracile faisant face à un jeune enfant au visage hautain.

Il laissa un fin sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient délicatement sur la peau blanche son visage faisant ressortir son teint d'albâtre et sa démoniaque beauté.

Doucement il pencha légèrement son buste pour se retrouver à hauteur de taille de son maître, visage face à visage, yeux dans les yeux.

De ses habiles et fins doigts, il fit lentement glisser le lacet de la chemise de nuit du jeune comte et le noua au niveau du col de celle-ci.

"Après une telle journée, vous devez-être fatigué." Arqua-t-il de sa voix suave mettant fin au silence ambiant qui jusqu'à présent avait régné en maître dans la pièce.

Un soupir lui répondit avant que son jeune maître se dirige à petits pas vers le grand lit à baldaquin du centre de la pièce. Il s'y assit sans autre forme de procès, laissant ses fines jambes dénudées pendre dans le vide.

"Le jeu d'aujourd'hui était assez ennuyeux."

Son démon en profita pour silencieusement s'approcher. Encore avec toute la délicatesse du monde il se pencha, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Avec des gestes rapides et précis il dénoua le cache oeil de l'humain. De sa sombre voix il laissa doucement échapper une fatale vérité que tous deux savaient:

"Tant que vous m'aurez sous vos ordres, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la défaite."

Ses yeux rouges s'enfoncèrent alors dans ceux verront de son contractant, sont si beau contractants.

L'âme qu'il allait modeler à sa guise comme il l'avait fait si bien jusqu'à présent, pour la rendre plus délicieuse que toutes les autres.

Il l'observa, cet harmonieux visage, encore un point rondelet des traces de l'enfance. Ce nez aquilin, ses douces et lisses joues, avec ses soyeux cheveux qui lui caressaient le front annodinement. Mais surtout et plus que tout, ses yeux qui lui envoyaient un regard plus que glacé, teinté d'ennui et de fatigue.

Pourtant le démon arrivait quand même à la voir, au fond de cet océan bleu, une faible lumière. Grésillant comme jamais, intrigante, rempli de sentiment que les démons ne connaissaient pas.

La passion y reposait, la fougue, la haine aussi, telle une trace. Si petite mais vivante. Des sentiments dont se nourrissait le majordome, le faisant encore plus saliver pour cette âme.

Il les lui ferait tous ressentir. Il ferait passer toutes les émotions du monde à travers ce regard. Il allait le faire vivre et mourir. Cet être pur, dont l'âme s'était enjolivée de bonheur et d'amour. Cet être sombre, qui était tombé dans les ténèbres des plus profondes abysses. Cet être fort, cet être faible. C'était ça, tout ça, que dévoilait le regard du jeune Phantomhive.

Et cette étincelle qui le regardait qui n'était tourné que vers lui... et qui en ce moment le fixait d'un visage impassible. Rare moment de calme ou aucune de ces émotions si terrible ne prenaient le dessus pour exploser de colère, de joie ou de tristesse.

"Tu ne t'intéresses pourtant qu'à mon âme."

Laissa échapper la voix glaciale et lasse du garçon. Un simple constat, qui pourtant cachait une petite pointe de mépris, et peut-être de colère.

Le démon sourit, ses yeux rougirent légèrement. Laissant la couleur apporter une fine douceur à son regard, chose rare chez lui. Un être à l'origine dénué de toute bienveillance.

Oui, qu'il l'aimait cette âme, et qu'il la voulait. Il lui semblait même des fois qu'elle avait été faite pour lui, dans le seul but de lui plaire.

"C'est vrai, en effet" Accorda-t-il d'une voix teintée d'honnêteté.

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, tel stipulait leurs contrats. Tel se devait la loyauté d'un majordome envers son maître. Tel le maître le voulait. Non en effet, il ne pouvait lui mentir, même s'il s'aimait de temps en temps à ne pas lui révéler toute la vérité. À garder certains de ses secrets, comme le ferait tout diable, tout démon qu'il était.

Il sentit alors le besoin de lui rappeler, lui remémorer indirectement sa nature, quoique le plus jeune ne puisse oublier.

"Tant que ce contrat existe, je vous retrouverais ou que vous soyez."

Oui, cette phrase voulait tout dire. Lui montrer à demi-mot qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, pas lui échapper, qu'à jamais il était destiné à lui appartenir. Et qu'importe ce contrat qui les reliait. Ce stupide contrat, cette ironie, il était un démon, il n'avait que faire des états d'âme des humains, sa présence ici ne dépendait que de son goût pour le jeu et la chasse. Car il ne voulait pas d'âme trop faciles. Que son maître ai passé un pacte avec lui ne faisait que partie du jeu.

"Même si votre souhait est cette stupide histoire de vengeance…"

Le jeune homme tressaillit, mais ne lâcha pas son majordome du regard, fixant indéniablement le pupille rougeoillante de son bourreau.

"Jusqu'à la fin"

Murmura Sebastian comme un écho de tout ce qu'il laissant entendre, s'agenouillant devant lui.

Ciel n'était pas idiot, il le comprenait. Il savait que pour lui il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, plus jamais. Son visage s'adoucit, il savait que pour ce contrat son noir avenir était tracé, son destin scellé.

"Stupide?"

Pour cette simple vengeance, celle qui avait écrasé sa famille, celle qui lui avait volé son enfance et son innocence, celle qui la forçait à pactiser avec le diable.

"C'est bien possible"

Il soupira doucement encore une fois, puis s'allongea dans son lit, laissant Sebastian remonta le doux édredon jusqu'à son menton.

"Votre emploi du temps est chargé demain, donc veuillez passez une bonne nuit."

Le démon revenait au rôle de majordome. Ce rôle si familier et si rassurant que Ciel lui connaissait. Il le borda doucement, laissant ses mains lisser les plis du drap un instant, avant que lentement il se retourne posant le candela sur la petite table d'à côté, se préparant à partir.

"Sebastian…"

Un mot le retint, juste devant la porte, la voix de son maître.

"Reste ici, jusqu'à que je sois endormi."

Une courte expression d'étonnement strictement contrôlé traversa un instant le beau visage du démon. Si bien maîtriser que même le plus brillant des humains se serait laissé prendre.

D'un geste fluide quasiment inexistant il retourna au centre de la pièce, et un sourire enjôleur vint perler à ses lèvres.

"Yes, my lord."

Un éclair rouge incandescent traversa ses yeux, une folle envie qu'il aurait du mal à réprimer. Ce si petit corps si fragile, mais qui comprenait tant d'arrogance… magnifique;

 _La nuit d'un démon est longue. Nous devons, à tout instant, rester à l'affût de la moindre chose pouvant briser notre faible proie._

Si beau, il la voulait tellement, cette âme, et il ferait tout pour ça.

 _J'accomplirais chacun de vos désirs._

Pour cette âme, pour son goût, pour sa saveur, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à exterminer qu'importe ce qui se trouverait en face de sa route. Pour cette âme il allait devoir faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, même si ça devait au passage, détruire le faible humain qui en était propriétaire : Ciel Phantomhive,

j _e mettrai tout en oeuvre pour emplir votre âme de désespoir._

Si c'était la seule chose à faire pour rendre cette âme encore plus belle il le ferait, il emplirait cet être d'espoir, pour tout lui retirer, il détruirait chaque parcelle de résistance de l'humain, et plus il résisterait, plus ce serait subjuguant.

"Tel est le devoir d'un démon."

Oui, tel qu'il était, il laissa alors échapper les derniers mot de la soirée au corps d'un enfant déjà presque endormi.

"Bonne nuit jeune maître"

Oui, ainsi tel qu'il était. Un démon, pas un majordome.

* * *

Je citerais les autres 'inspiration' aux chapitres qui viennent, Ceci va être une longue fic de court chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez :)


	2. Chapter 1 - Chocolat noir

**Chapitre 1**

 **Chocolat noir**

Fiction Inspiré de Downtown Abbey, référence dès qu'on parle de famille aristocratique anglaise de cette époque. Merci énormément aux revieweuse! Et pardonner mon jour de retard a la publication! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chap! Bonne lecture.

* * *

« _Je sais que Dieu n'est pas une femme, car une femme n'aurait jamais créé l'homme avec tant d'imperfections !_ » Jill Considine

* * *

 ** _Quelques année plus tard._ Nuit du Dimanche 12 octobre 1890.**

 **Jour 10 depuis le meurtre.**

 _Du sang, du sang partout. Qui m'entoure, qui m'étouffe, qui m'étrangle. Un liquide noir s'enfonce dans ma gorge. Je ne sens plus mes poumons._

 _Une fumée noire commence à m'entourer et tout d'un coup, ils sont là, ils m'étreignent avec leur horrible masque. Ils se délectent de ma souffrance._

 _Est-ce tout ce que je mérite ?_

 _Après le sang voici la mort qui me prend ?_

 _Mes yeux se ferment, j'essaie de hurler, mais rien ne sort. Les liquides glissent le long de ma trachée et lentement se répartissent dans tous mes membres essayant de prendre possession de mon être._

 _j'ai mal._

 _Je hurle. Rien ne sort._

 _Ils s'esclaffent et leurs immondes rires me percent les tympans, me poursuivent partout à travers le brouillard noir._

 _Je les hais._

 _J'ai mal._

 _Je veux qu'ils meurent._

 _Je veux qu'ils aient mal, arrachés._

 _QU'ILS SOUFFRENT!_

 _Stop._

 _Tout s'arrête, et se calme l'espace d'une seconde. Cette foi, tout mon corps est parcouru d'un spasme, la fumée noire est violemment repoussée, ou plutôt, concentrer en un seul point au-dessus de moi, si dense, si puissant. Une plume noire en tombe doucement, elle semble léviter un instant._

 _Mon regard est indubitablement accroché à elle, elle tombe si doucement, elle me fascine, si douce, si belle..._

 _Cette plume vient-elle d'un Ange ? N'est-ce qu'une illusion ? Mais au fond de moi je sais._

 _Cette apparente douceur n'est qu'un mensonge._

 _La plume se pose sur mon torse, et à peine me touche-t-elle ma poitrine qu'un hurlement de douleur traverse ma gorge. Elle me déchire._

 _Et au-dessus de moi, dans la fumer, je peux voir deux yeux d'un rouge ardent, deux yeux, affamer qui me fixe,_

 _J'ai peur._

…..

Un hurlement sortit des lèvres du jeune comte Phantomhive alors qu'il se redressait d'un coup de son lit, terrifié. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos et les draps glacés ne lui arrivaient plus qu'à la taille. Ses jambes tremblaient et ses yeux grands ouverts étaient figés. Un frisson le parcourut, et il ravala un sanglot.

Il était hors de question qu'il craque, ou pleure. Ce n'est pas digne de lui. Et il était hors de question que ce stupide démon le voit pleurer. Il le voyait déjà assez faible comme ça !

D'ailleurs où était-il aller cet abruti? N'aurait-il pas dû accourir directement à son hurlement? Lui qui était tout le temps sur son dos?

Une bouchée de colère l'envahit. Un extrêmement désagréable sentiment de frustration, ayant au moins le plaisir de stopper ses tremblements. Énerver il se leva. Ses yeux déjà habitués à l'obscurité repérèrent directement le candela posée sur la table de nuit. En trois mouvements, ce dernier se trouva allumer. Et d'un pas furieux Ciel se dirigea jusqu'à la porte.

Une pensée le stoppa, il se renfrogna. C'était vrai, il avait oublié. Sebastian n'était pas là ce soir. Il lui manquait des informations (des détails) pour peaufiner le rapport de leur dernière enquête. Une histoire de quelque nom, de quelques personnes à encore éliminer. Il avait envoyé le démon là-bas pour la nuit.

Le chien de la reine se calma instantanément. Ça ne servait à rien d'aller le trouver ou de l'appeler. Cela l'embêterait juste dans ses investigations.

D'un mouvement las, Ciel reprit le chemin de son lit, sa colère pas tout à fait retombé.

Rien que penser à _lui_ l'énervait. Lui avec ses manières surfaites, ses parfaits fracs, et son sourire venimeux ! Un frisson le reprit, et son animosité le regagna…

D'un mouvement rageur, il vissa le chandelier à sa table de nuit et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Encore une fois cette enquête n'avait rien eut d'agréable. Un fou qui tuait des prostitués (pour changer). Qui leurs coupait la tête pour recoudre celle d'un animal préalablement tué à la place, une horreur ! En plus, Sebastian avait encore fait des siennes et ils avaient dû se cacher dans des égouts ! Lui le comte Phantomhive, dans les égouts !

Son visage déformé par le dégoût à ces affreux souvenirs finit alors par la force des choses à se poser sur le grand miroir au fond de la salle, croisant son propre regard.

Habituellement, ce miroir n'était pas là, mais Sebastian l'avait monté, il y avait quelques mois, pour déchiffrer des textes.

Il s'enfonça dans l'océan de son unique oeil, l'autre luisant derrière une mèche. Un grand lac vide, aucune étincelle ne brillait dans ses yeux.

Il se surprit à avoir grandi, pas beaucoup, mais quand même quelque centimètre. Cela lui arracha un sourire de fierté. Et il put voir dans le miroir qu'avec cette grimace, les reflets de la lumière agrandissaient ses cernes. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout, il ne ressemblait à rien comme ça. Son sourire s'affaissa… Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fière allure ces derniers temps. Ses cheveux, d'un noir bleuté, commençaient à doucement lui tomber sur la face et leurs pointes à l'arrière lui caressait la nuque. Le bleu de ses yeux lui, était terni par de profondes poches noires. Son visage aminci par le temps, semblait scié par le manque de sommeil, durcissant ses traits, habituellement plus fins.

Tout ça de la faute de ce stupide démon, de toute manière, tout était _toujours_ sa faute ! RAah! Et ces stupides cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux ! C'était injuste ! Sa main se glissa brutalement sur son front et il repoussa les mèches avec mécontentement.

Il grommela, boudant comme jamais il se dirigea vers son lit, ou il s'assit rudement… Il sentait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Et avec Sebastian en vadrouille en plus… Il s'ennuierait.

"Il me faut quelque chose de sucré… De _très_ _sucré_ !" Claqua-t-il brusquement s'adressant au silence ambiant, et regrettant immédiatement d'entendre sa propre voie résonner contre les murs.

Il se leva finalement bien décidé à partir en quête de quoi que ce soit qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à un désert. Il reprit le candela et sortit d'un pas rapide et fluet de sa chambre, emporter par un élan de volonté euphorique.

Un élan qui retomba bien vite quand il dû affronter les sombres couloirs du manoir. Ça puait Sebastian partout ! Même quand il n'était pas là, la présence du démon se faisait omniprésente, toujours pour lui rappeler sa triste fin (fin qui n'arrivait jamais au passage).

Il aurait dû mourir en 1885, avec son père et sa mère. Mais cela faisait maintenant de longues années depuis l'assassinat de sa famille. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'il vendrait son âme à un démon dans l'espoir de se venger, de tuer ceux qui avaient sali son nom, lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Et lui, avait tout donné aussi pour les tuer à leurs tour, pour les faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait toujours là ? Pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à les trouver ? S'occuper des affaires de la reine en tant que Limier, lui permettait de s'approcher des lieux les plus sombres de Londres, des complots les plus noirs. Mais impossible jusqu'à présent de mettre la main sur la secte qui avait brûlé son manoir. La colère remonta, et un sentiment de ras-le-bol l'envahit, lui faisant presser le pas.

Il finit, après 10 atroces minutes à enfin atteindre la cuisine (qu'est-ce qu'il a ce manoir à être aussi grand aussi?!). S'approchant des placards, il dut tous les fouiller pour atteindre enfin une plaque de chocolat tant mérité.

Ciel se retint un instant de pousser un Eurêka de joie. Mais, partant du principe que s'exclamer tout seul dans le noir n'était pas digne de lui, il se contenta d'un simple sourire d'apprentis psychopathe.

Et sans attendre après s'être emparé de son butin, il s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre (oubliant un instant sa discrétion) .

Ce fut donc plus heureux que jamais de la réussite de sa mission désespérer qu'il s'assit enfin sur son lit, approchant la tablette de sa bouche prêt à croquer. Mais ce que Ciel ignorait, c'est qu'au même moment, une ombre rentrait dans le hall de la maison, traversant d'un pas léger les couloirs sombres…

Sebastian était de retour, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il avait parfaitement exécuté sa mission. Tuant qui il fallait tuer, et obtenant les détails nécessaires pour le rapport. C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître.

Car il savait.

En même temps, c'était son travail de toujours tout savoir. Et il savait que son maître était debout, et à la limite de faire une ÉNORME bêtise pour sa ligne (déjà qu'il passait son temps à se goinfrer!).

En tant que majordome, il devait empêcher cela.

En quelque pas le félin de démon avait atteint la porte taillée de la chambre, il inspira, absorbant en lui les douces effluves de son maître, ainsi que celle plus corsé du chocolat qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir.

Il amorça un pas, dans l'ultime but d'empêcher son bocchan de faire cette grosse bêtise.

Mais alors qu'il y était presque. Que la poignée allait enfin descendre… Une étrange flegme l'envahit. Cette chose l'arrêta. Il resta immobile, en face de la porte, ses capacités démoniaques lui permirent de comprendre que le petit comte avait déjà entamé la barre de chocolat, mais il resta là, et il sourit à lui-même.

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'analyser son propre comportement. Il laissa l'humain se régaler de son met. Sans se poser de question. Quelle importance? L'humain était humain. Il était inutile de le défaire de ses défauts, comme les démons. Pour une foi, il pouvait le laisser, non ?

C'était le devoir du majordome de l'arrêter. Mais point celui du démon. Il était du devoir de son contrat de l'arrêter. De faire attention à chaque détail de sa santé. Mais, derrière chaque contrat, n'y avait-il pas de plus noirs secret?

Peu importait. Sebastian ne pensa à rien de tout cela. Il ne pris ça que pour un caprice, le caprice d'un démon vieux de plusieurs millier d'année. Celui de quelqu'un qui joues avec le feu en sachant pertinemment que rien ne peut le brûler...ou presque.

Chaque décision que les êtres de ce monde font, créait des conséquences, aussi banal soit-elle. Mais ce qui entraîne ces choix, n'est généralement pour les hommes qu'un soupire du hasard. Un réflexe, de la bonté, une idée, un désir. Et la plupart du temps, ces décisions aussi vague que aléatoire n'ont pas de conséquence plus grave que cela. Sebastian, ne déduit rien de sa propre réaction, elle pouvait venir de n'importe quel caprice qu'il s'imaginait. Car, il savait, que celle-ci ne changerait rien au cour du destin. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Peut-être aurait-il dû. Car Sebastian n'était pas un humain, ses choix, n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Ils suivront toujours le chemin tracé et guider d'une mains de maître par sa noir essence.

Et sa noir essence était sous contrat. Etait-ce une prémonition? Un présage?

Peut-importe, ce choix n'avait pas de conséquence. Ce n'était qu'un caprice de démon. Aux temps soit peu que les contrats n'ont pas de caprice.

Il attendit un instant, que le faible humain ai fini, puis d'un mouvement léger, il toqua trois coups sur la porte de bois, faisant suspendre le temps, l'instant d'un souffle. Puis sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra à l'intérieur la pièce.

Ciel était là, assis sur son lit, comme l'avait prédit Sébastien, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une belle lueur envoutante, alors que ses délicates jambes pendaient au bord du lit. Il avait grandi depuis le temps qu'il se connaissait, Ciel avait maintenant 15 ans, et il était toujours aussi beau aux yeux du démon (surtout grâce à lui et à ses produits de soins, le majordome savait s'occuper de l'apparence de son maître, il en faisait un objectif).

Ses cheveux légèrement plus longs que de coutume pendait sur un visage plus fin à chaque foi qu'il le regardait. Sa peau blanche semblait aussi plus douce que d'habitude et son corps svelte étaient taillés de manière à être bien plus élégants et envoûtants que ceux de nombreuses femmes.

Ciel sursauta, et leva ses si profonds yeux bleus, fixant d'un air surpris le nouvel arrivant. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Sébastien était déjà agenouillé devant lui, un sourire désolé et hypocrite coller à la figure.

"Voyons Bocchan, qu'est-ce que ces manières ? Vous levez en plein milieu de la nuit, et voler du chocolat, ce n'est pas digne de vous."

"Tu n'avais qu'à être là" lui reprocha l'intéresser "Et puis je t'interdis de m'accuser de voler, c'est mon manoir, et mon chocolat"

"Oui, pardonnez-moi monsieur, j'aurais dû utiliser l'expression 'subtilisée en plein milieu de la nuit' ",

"Ne joue pas avec les mots Sebastian, C'est de ta faute"

"Vous insinuez que je vous nourris mal" fit semblant de se désoler le plus âgé. "Voyons Bocchan, mes gâteaux ne vous plaisent plus, pour que vous m'humilier en allant vous chercher du chocolat de nuit, je suis vexé Bocchan, je vais devoir vous priver de sucrerie !"

"Qu-Que Quoi?"

L'humain lui envoya un regard noir, sentant la colère de la soirée remonter d'un coup bien prononcer, il décida d'habillement esquivé le sujet et enchaîna:

"Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?"

"Évidemment, Bocchan, c'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive."

"Montre-moi ça !"

"Tout de suite ? Voyons Bocchan, il faut que vous dormiez, votre si faible corps à besoin de se reposer pour les cours de demain."

Le visage si parfait du comte tiqua légèrement à l'utilisation du mot 'faible', mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant l'ignorer et ainsi éviter de s'aventurer sur des chemins qu'il n'était pas sûr de maîtriser. Il savait que Sebastian jouait avec lui, comme toujours.

Juste car il s'amusait à le voir s'énerver. Et il devait avouer que plus ça allait, plus il avait du mal à suivre leurs joutes verbales. Sebastian était trop parfait, il n'avait rien à réellement lui reprocher. Alors ses répliques lui semblaient presque dénuées de sens.

Plus jeune, (Il avait du mal a l'avouer), répliquer lui avait sembler plus facile, car avec moins de maturité, il donnait à ses reproches égoïstes plus de valeur. Et ces dernières lui semblaient tout à fait appropriées. Mais le problème était qu'en grandissant, ces insultes avaient de moins en moins lieu d'être. (Surtout que le démon, on le précise, pouvait rapporter sur le tapis tous les souvenirs les plus humiliant de Ciel -Pour ne pas citer, sa première… 'excitation')

"Je ne suis pas fatigué, je n'arrive pas à dormir."

"Mais si vous l'êtes, allez au lit."

"Non, je veux pas."

"Bocchan" fit semblant de rouspéter Sébastien, "Vous vous comportez comme un enfant."

Un sourire mielleux vint prendre place sur ses lèvres, "Dois-je vous considérez comme tel et vous chantez une berceuse pour vous aider à vous endormir ?"

"Ah surtout pas, ce serait une horreur!" bougonna Ciel.

"Hein, mais je chante bien pourtant" s'offusqua faussement le majordome surtout amusé par le comportement enfantin de son petit-maître.

"Non, te voir chanter des berceuses me dégoûte, ça me ferait la même impression que de voir Undertaker porter l'un des tutus roses à dentelle d'Élisabeth"

Sébastien grimaça, "Voyons Bocchan, ne vous mettez pas des images aussi répugnantes dans l'esprit, vous allez faire des cauchemars."

Ciel serra les dents, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour faire des cauchemars, mais il devait avouer que maintenant, l'immonde image lui trottait dans la tête, et cela, le dégoûtait d'imaginer des choses aussi affligeantes, sans compter que le simple fait d'imaginer Undertaker en rose était...

"Bah voilà, par ta faute, j'ai encore moins envie de dormir" gémit le comte, un frisson lui parcourant le corps.

"Vous avez une imagination bien trop fertile jeune maître" se désola le majordome, qui pour une foi, paraissait vraiment compatissant.

"Mais j'y peux rien, si tu me fais penser à des choses bizarres !"

"Que vous êtes têtu Bocchan…" Soupira le démon qui semblait exaspéré.

Avant que Ciel n'ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, Sébastien le souleva d'un bras et sans attendre de protestation le glissa dans le lit.

"Maieuh! Sebastian"

"Voilà Bocchan, maintenant, soyez sage et dormez"

"Non"

"Si"

"Non"

"Si"

"Non"

"Bocchan, il fallait être plus clair si vous teniez vraiment à ce que je vous chante cette berceuse"

"Quoi, mais c'est pas ce que j'ai dit?" s'offusqua le comte

"Alors dormez"

Le Phantomhive bougonna et se tourna alors dos à son majordome.

"Très bien, mais alors tu restes ici, sans bouger pour surveiller, on ne peut pas prévoir ce qui rôde la nuit"

Le majordome sourit, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun courant d'air ne viendra troubler votre sommeil Bocchan"

"Je l'espère" chuchota le comte alors que le majordome souffla doucement sur le candela. Laissant la place à la nuit noire.

* * *

On l'accorde, Sebastian est sans gêne. Et Ciel peut parler d'expérience. :P

Merci! A dans deux semaines, Dimanche, Si je n'oublie pas de publier cette foi-ci .


	3. Chapter 2 - Tigre des Neiges

**Chapitre 2**

 **Tigre des Neiges**

Fiction Inspiré quelque peu de "The remind of the day", livre sur un majordome anglais, aussi écrit par un japonais.

* * *

 _"Il ya deux communes Erreurs au sujet de la théorie du complot La première est de dire Qu'il ya des complots partout La seconde est de dire Qu'il n'y a de complot de nulle part..." Franck Lepage_

* * *

 **Lundi 13 octobre 1890 -**

 ** _ **Jo** ur 11 depuis le meurtre _**

Le lendemain matin le jeune Phantomhive se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Et le soleil traversant les rideaux ne lui fit aucun bien.

"Debout Bocchan, aujourd'hui est très chargé, vous devez finir le rapport pour la reine" Susurra le cruel majordome responsable de cette attaque solaire si tôt dans la journée. (Eh oui, des dents aussi blanches ça fait mal aux yeux!).

Le majordome, tout de noir vêtu, venait de pénétrer la grande chambre du compte.

Contournant le lit a baldaquin il s'était de suite dirigé vers la fenêtre auxquels il avait retirer les rideaux.

Les feuilles morte du mois d'octobre commençait juste apparaître. La terre en humide n'en semblait que plus sombre.

La tête dans les choux, le jeune maitre se releva lentement. Le majordome lui souriait 'gentiment', ce qui ne rapportait que des bougonnant de Ciel comme d'habitude et accusant Sebastian de tout ou de rien.

Le démon lui tendit alors le magnifique plateau, parfaitement orchestrer qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Rien a redire, c'était magnifique. Rien de mieux pour encore plus renfrognée le jeune Ciel. Il attrapa alors le chocolat chaud en premier, puis buvant une gorgée du breuvage parfait à la température parfaite, son énervement reprit de plus belle. d'un geste brusque, il attrapa l'une des brioche et la squizza entre ses douces mains. Un regard de défit sur ses traits.

Le majordome, récitait plus loins le programme de la journée, sachant pertinemment que son jeune maître n'en écoutait pas le moindre mot. Il se permettait donc, des regards amusés, sur l'adolescent qui ainsi jouait avec sa nourriture comme un enfant frustré.

"Alala Bocchan, les hormones ne vous épargnent vraiment pas" Finit par claquer le démon le sortant de son monde.

Il n'aurait pas du le dire. Mais diable que c'était tentant.

Le jeune maitre qui n'attendait qu'une bavure de l'autre en oublia brusquement les miettes qui se détachaient de la brioche pour tourné son regard féroce vers le démon.

"Quoi?! Les hormones n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, c'est toi qui n'avais pas à mettre autant de brioche dans le petit déjeuner si tu ne voulais pas de saleté!"

"Mais, c'est vous bocchan qui me les avez réclamé ces brioches..." Se désola faussement l'être maudit.

"Car en plus, c'est de ma faute si tu fais mal ton boulot ?"

"Voyons Bocchan, je fais particulièrement bien mon travail, je vous signale que vous ne manquez jamais de rien"

"Et alors ! C'est le minimum non, si tu faisais vraiment bien ton travail, on ne finirait pas dans les égouts une affaire sur deux !" Cracha méchamment et de mauvaise humeur le chef de maison.

Sebastian fronça ses sourcil, et son sourire s'élargie. Son maitre pouvait vraiment tapé sur le système parfois. Sebastian était parfait, on ne pouvait pas le remettre en question. Avant que Sebastian, loin d'être en reste devant de telle accusation, commence aussi à légèrement élever la voix, un sourire des plus faux s'ajusta à ses lèvres.

"Mon rôle est aussi votre protection, et c'était la voie la plus sûre."

"C'est faux, si tu l'avais immobilisé plus vite, on n'aurait même pas à en parler"

Un saut de lion dans son estomac. Sourire tombé.

"C'est la meilleure, je vous signale que vous m'avez interdit de le tuer pour l'interroger !" Monta en crescendo le démon, un regard en l'air. Suivit plus que directement par son vis-à-vis.

"Comment voulais-tu que je sache que ses membres continueraient à attaquer même après les lui avoir coupé?"

"Je vous avais prévenu…" Susurra plus que méchamment le diable, sur de n'avoir rien à se reprocher.

"AH non ! Pas de ca avec moi ! Tu l'as fait de telle manière à m'humilier, c'était ton but depuis le début."

Le diable rigola méprisant.

"Voyons, vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de mon aide pour vous humilier Bocchan!"

Le compte vu le sang monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

"Oh la ferme ! Disparais, je ne veux pas te voir de la journée Sebastian, et annule tout mes cours, j'ai déjà le rapport a complété!"

"Mais..."

"Pas de 'Mais'! C'est un ordre démon de malheur, disparaît !" Ciel s'était redressé sur son lit, les yeux pleins de rage, et faisait face à un Sébastien au regard glacial qui ne rigolait plus le moins du monde."

"Très bien jeune maître, je ne vous importune plus du tout" claqua mauvais le majordome, avant d'emprunter, sans se retourner, la porte de la chambre, furieux.

Le problème était qu'avec des caractères comme ceux de Sebastian et Ciel. Ce genre de menaces était toujours misent à exécution. Ciel voulait que le diable disparaisse ? Le diable disparaissait donc totalement des yeux du maître. Même quand celui-ci en avait besoin.

Depuis quand on ne respectait plus le contrat et laissait son maître dans l'embarras ?

Beaucoup aurait compris que c'était depuis longtemps le cas, en particulier quand on avait un démon buté, avec un gamin pour comte.

Mais comme pour chaque dispute, le temps fait toujours son effet.

Une après-midi passa, et depuis aucun des deux ne s'était plus adressé la parole, l'ambiance était devenue vite très tendue dans le manoir des Phantomhive. - Car oui, loin d'être seul, Sebastian et Ciel avait l'immense privilege (Oui, oui), d'avoir de géniaux compatriote de vie. May Lin, la femme de chambre si habile de ses doigts, Finn, le jardinier délicat, et Bard le cuisinier cordon-bleu partageait leur tache avec Sebastian. Et le majordome ne comptait plus leurs exploits depuis longtemps! Bien sur il repassait juste derrière chacun d'entre eux par perfectionnisme. Sans compter Tanaka, le plus utile des majordomes (Bien plus que Sebastian d'après Ciel). -

Mais aujourd'hui, tous pouvait constater l'état deplorable des deux habitants.

Bard n'avait plus du tout accès à la cuisine, Sebastian passant son temps à découper des animaux pour les repas (avec plus ou moins de haine et de retenue dans ses mouvements). Alors que son jeune maître ne disait plus un mot sans hurler des méchancetés, les pauvres agrafeuses en étaient traumatisées, vu que à par elles, personne ne dérangeaient le comte dans son bureau. L'ambiance était devenue lourde à tel point que même au passage de la marquise de Milford, la cousine, et fiancée de Ciel, cette dernière préféra éviter de rester trop longtemps.

Le seul événement qui arriva à les sortirent de ce malaise, fut l'arrivée impromptue d'une lettre aux allures blanchâtres et à l'écriture serrée à l'attention du limier. Lorsque May Lin, reçut le si précieux document, par un cocher de blanc vêtu à la porte du manoir, cette dernière perdit un instant sa maladresse ordinaire. Et s'empressa d'aller chercher le terrifiant majordome.

"Sebastian-saaaaan"

"May Lin, quoi _encore_?" Cracha le majordome (se faisant violence pour rester poli).

La jeune femme sauta en arrière sur le coup, mais se reprit bien vite, et tendit l'objet magique.

"C'est une lettre! Un cocher blanc vient de nous l'apporter."

Un instant les yeux carmin du démon rougirent légèrement. Puis il tendit la main.

Enfin quelque chose de différent, et peut être qu'il allait réussir a un peu s'amuser finalement, sa journée n'était peut être pas gâcher.

Prenant comme arme, sa patience et son expérience de démon, il se posta alors, lettre a la main, devant la porte du bureau de son jeune maître. Il avait lu la lettre de manière rapide, et anonyme sachant pertinemment que son maître en serait énervé si il le découvrait. Mais bon, il le faisait à chaque fois quand même. L'autre était _aveugle_ pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Au moins, cette foi-ci la mission s'avérait plus que surprenante et amusante… enfin pour lui.

Il allait pouvoir se rire de son jeune maître et se vengerait presque des mauvais traitements de ces derniers temps sans avoir à tenir la moindre responsabilité dans ses malheurs, et il en jubilait.

Il toqua, trois coup régulier sur la porte, faisant presque trembler la pièce trop silencieuse, puis sans attendre la réponse il entra.

C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris deux ans auparavant ou lorsque son jeune Lord avait été menacé d'assassinat. Pendant plusieurs jour il avait passer son temps à entrer et sortir de la pièce (en toquant à chaque fois), pour vérifier l'état d'un antidote qu'il avait dû lui administrer.

A force d'entrer et sortir, il avait fini par ne plus attendre l'autorisation d'entrer du plus petit dont la voix avait été trop faible pour être audible, -En fait, Ciel se contentait seulement a chaque foi de bouger les lèvres, pour tester son majordome-. Certes, il avait une très bonne ouïe, mais quand même, la blague était vite devenu lassante, et il ouvrait depuis, toujours avant qu'il entende l'affirmation qu'il pouvait entrer. Maintenant même le plus jeune n'y prêtait plus attention.

Enfin la plupart du temps.

"Quoi Sebastian?! je t'ai déjà dit qu…"

"Une lettre monsieur"

Ciel se tut instantanément, étais-ce bien ce qu'il s'imaginait? Prenant un visage sombre il fit un petit geste de la main au démon, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Obéissant docilement, ce dernier fit quelque pas, et lui tendi plus moqueur que jamais la lettre.

Le temps sembla ralentir, alors que doucement la main de Ciel attrapait prudemment l'enveloppe blanc cassé.

La pièce bleu sombre du bureau n'avait changé en rien, pourtant, plus que le regard mauvais et appuyer de Sebastian, alors qu'il ouvrait la lettre, le comte se sentit observé.

Serrant les dents, il attrapa le coupe papier poser nonchalamment sur la table, et en quelque mouvement, découpa le côté de l'enveloppe, découvrant une jolie lettre, rédigée d'une écriture fine et oblique. Le papier de vélin était plier soigneusement et Ciel eut un sourire torve. Tout cela montrait les goûts de haut niveau de l'expéditeur. Même l'encre bien tracé, laissait paraître sa qualité de par les reflets qui en ressortaient, le tout était un indice plus que suffisant sur le mérite de la plume qui avait été utilisé.

Ciel d'un geste posa l'enveloppe sur la table, et déplia la lettre commençant sa lecture, une lecture qui allait se révéler plus que désagréable.

 _Mon Chère jeune Comte,_

 _Vous me demandez, mon chère enfant, si mes dernier troubles s'apaisent?_

En effet, il lui avait poser la question par politesse dans sa dernière missive. Il haussa un sourcil, drôle d'introduction de la part de la reine.

 _Il se trouve que oui, Il n'y a que vous, chers compte, qui sachiez calmer mes démons et apaiser mon âme. Mais la mort et le malheur de ma blanche Albion me désespère. Je sais du tout-au-tout qu'il y a, peine quelque jour, vous avez su me détacher de l'un de mes tourment les plus amer, qui entachait cette cité. J'aime ma belle ville de Londres, aussi disgracieuse puisse-t-elle être. Je vous suis plus que reconnaissante de ces acharné sacrifices que vous executer en mon nom._

 _Mais veuillez je vous pris jeune comte, considérer la demande ci-contre. Je me vois dans la fâcheuse obligation de vous donner une autre affaire, dont l'issu m'est caché par de nombreux moyen. Pour cela, il faut que vous portiez une attention des plus particulières aux explications plus que sombre qui entourent cette histoire. Il y a de cela, quelque jour, une de mes nombreuses nièces, dont je saurais taire le nom, par une redoutable méprise, s'est retrouvée dans une situation des plus contraignantes. Heureusement l'affaire n'a su être ébruiter, mais elle a libéré une polémique plus que fâcheuse dans l'enceinte même de Buckingham, Une ignominie dont je ne saurais citer les conséquences, et qui entacherait plus que tout le nom de ma maison et de tout ce qu'il l'entoure. Un sujet plus que vaste, qui après plusieurs recherche s'est révélé beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, avec une impacte plus que désastreuse pour une bonne partie de ma chère noblesse anglaise._

 _Il se trouve, Cher Ciel, qu'il y a une liste._

 _Une liste dont jusqu'à récemment j'ignorais l'existence. Pendant longtemps cette dernières a été limité, une 'élite' très precise de gens, mais maintenant, il y a de grande chance pour que cette abomination se soit dispersée, ou pour être plus exact, ait été perdu. Il s'avère que si la presse venait à la trouver, plus que la honte c'est l'authenticité en elle même de certain nom de la noblesse qui risque d'être mis en cause._

 _Nous ne pouvons donc risquer qu'une telle menace passe entre les main de personne aux ambitions hostile à la couronne. Ceci cher ami, est une mission capital comportant un impacts qui ne se limite pas à notre pays mais qui est un élément diplomatique aux envergures internationales. Je n'ignore pas jeune comte que cette difficile affaire est nouvelle et unique en son genre, comme vous n'avez eu jamais à en traiter. La situation presse, je n'ai point le temps et la confiance pour nommer quelqu'un d'autre à cette tâche. Il nous faut la régler au plus vite. Pour ce faire, je vous laisse carte blanche, ainsi qu'un accès illimité à toute l'aide nécessaire qu'il vous faudra pour retrouver cette liste et me la remettre dans les plus bref délais._

 _Pour cela préparez vous à recevoir sous peu toute les informations que j'ai pu rassembler. Il y en a peu, elles sont faibles en révélation si bien que je n'ai pour l'instant qu'un seul véritable indice à vous donner._

 _Votre très chère et vieille amie._

 _Victoria_

En bas de la lettre, en son parfait centre, des lettres parfaitement bien dessiner, attirent alors l'attention du comte.

 _"Tigri albio silentio odium"._

Ciel arqua un sourcil et reposa la lettre plus que perplexe, naturellement il chercha le regard rassurant de Sebastian qui affichait un air neutre attendant la réaction de son hôte.

"Tien lit" dit-il en tendant la lettre à son second, qui parcouru rapidement le papier des yeux.

"On peut dire que c'est une affaire plus qu'intrigante Bocchan"

"La reine me semble surtout bien avare de ses mots, j'espère que les informations supplémentaires vont bientôt arriver, car a part cette phrase latine à la fin de la lettre, _notre seule indice_ , j'ai du mal a voir de quoi il en retourne: "La haine du tigre blanc", qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire? Et cette liste qui semble tant terrifier la reine, que peut elle bien contenir, en quoi cela menacerait-il l'aristocratie anglaise?"

"Je ne sais pas jeune maître, du moins, rien encore. Mais si il nous faut juste chercher des réponses, nous savons faire"

Ciel fronça les sourcil

"Tu veux que nous allions directement demandé à Lau?" devina le jeune comte.

"Il me semble être le mieux placé pour nos questions, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de complot contre la haute société Londonienne" Sourit le majordome.

"A moins que vous ne préfériez attendre les autres informations avant de commencer l'investigation" Enchaîna-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils dans une moue qu'on aurait pu qualifier de 'faussement' inquiète de la part de quelqu'un d'investi dans son rôle.

"Non, la reine semble plutôt pressée, plus on en saura, le plus tôt possible, mieux ce sera, allons-y" Clama Ciel.

Lau, leur informateur Chinois et 'marchand' d'opium était depuis longtemps connue pour ses relations avec la noblesse. Et le jeune comte ne pouvait dénier que dans le milieu de la pègres il était très doué. Tellement doué qu'il passait toujours à coté de la justice. Ciel se demanda un moment si ils arriveraient à lui tirer les vers du nez. Abordant un mouvement pour se lever de son fauteuil il fut vite interrompu.

"Attendez, avant ça Monsieur, il est quatre heure, ne voudriez-vous pas entamer votre thé de l'après-midi? Vous risquez sinon de devoir goûter celui de Lau, et je doute que ce dernier soit de sure provenance..." Un tic de dégoût passa dans le regard du majordome. Tout deux se rappelaient très bien de la cargaison d'opium d'il y a deux ans de Lau, camouflée en tisane anglaise. La partie perdue avait fini dans la tasse de plus d'un.

Ciel essaya de cacher une moue rechignante face à l'idée de goûter le thé de Lau qui maintenant lui semblait provenir de l'estomac recracher d'un crocodile. Et faisant mine de garder une expression indifférence, il hocha doucement la tête.

"Fais, je t'attends"

Un sourire contrôlé aux lèvres, Sebastian se permit une petite courbette avant de se retourner, vers la porte abandonnant son jeune maître a de profonde réflexion sur les fournisseurs et traiteurs alimentaires de Lau.

..oOo..


	4. Chapter 3 - La demeure du Sān hé huì

**Chapitre 3**

 **La demeure du Sān hé huì**

Inspiré de Sherlock la série, épisode 1 saison 2...

* * *

 _"Le secret le mieux gardé est celui qu'on garde pour soi" Proverbe Chinois_

* * *

 ** _Mercredi 15 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 13 depuis le meurtre_**

Deux jours plus tard Ciel releva la tête et de son regard froid et profond fixa les belles courbes chinoises d'un des salons de Lau.

Cela faisait déjà 15 min qu'il était arrivé. S'étant présenté en calèche devant la porte. On les avait guidé entre des dédales froids jusqu'à cette piece. Et malgré leurs minutes d'attente, leur hôte ne semblait toujours pas disposé à les faire bénéficier de sa présence. Ce qui pour Ciel était totalement inacceptable, oui, on ne faisait pas attendre le comte Phantomhive.

D'un geste récurrent Ciel tapotait avec un agacement non-contenu le haut de sa canne. En premier lieu, trouver Lau ne s'était pas avéré facile. Après avoir pris son thé, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive avait essayé de joindre les principales planques que l'Asiatique possédait. Après avoir parcouru la plupart des nom principaux, il s'avérait que ce dernier se trouvait nulle part.

Il était vite évident que Lau avait trouvé un autre établissement, voir meme une résidence ou se terrer entre deux transactions d'opiums. Ce qui était toujours de mauvais augure.

"Ce n'est pas possible" avait fini par maugrée Ciel. "Les rats doivent bien se caché quelque part? Meme en passant par des organisations privés et hors-la-lois on devrait trouvé des traces de ses transactions immobilières ou de voyages!"

Il avait vite semblé evident que quelle que soit la cachette de Lau, celle-ci ne devait pas être récente car sinon elle n'aurait certainement pas échappé au fin poil du Limier et de son fidèle majordome. Sebastian avait dû ratisser les documents confidentiels des héritages et possessions de la ville, pour enfin découvrir l'existence d'un lieu plus qu'incongru.

C'était un terrain de HLM sur les doc. Ce qui signifiait de vieux entrepôts délabrés fait de caisse de fer rouillé aligné le long de la Tamise qui appartenait à un certain marchand du nom de ' _Lán māo xiānshēng_ ', Monsieur le chat bleue en Chinois. Immédiatement les deux enquêteurs avaient trouvé ça plus qu'étrange, Lau étant du genre à bien plus apprécier les salons de la haute plutôt que les bords froids et humides du fleuve londonien .

Il devait surement réserver ce lieu à de sombre troc. Pourtant, le comte devait s'avouer qu'il fut plus qu'étonné à son arrivée sur les quais sombres à la limite de l'East-end.

Plutôt que de tomber sur un lieu d'affaire mal famé et mal organisé, il avait atterrit dans un sorte de bâtiment de pierre extrêmement bien aménagé. Un peu à l'écart installé à côté d'un pont sale, la porte d'entrer dissimulé derrière un mur de pierre donnait accès sur des pièces de taille respectable qui descendaient doucement tout le long d'un mur bétonné.

Ciel fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il sembla rentrer dans une demeure tout à fait bien emménager et plus qu'acceptable. Des domestiques, chinois, vinrent le recevoir et le conduire d'un pas certain entre les couloirs rouges carmins aux dessins et emblèmes de vielles familles asiatique.

Son regard s'accrocha aux décorations en tout genre qu'il n'avait jamais vu au préalable. Sans compter les signes qui devaient sûrement représenter plus d'une mafia chinoise. Ciel ne reconnu que les emblèmes de la dynastie de Qing et de la compagnie Kong-hong de Shanghai.

Pour Ciel qui ne connaissait que le strict minimum sur les moeurs asiatiques, il lui sembla que toute la culture chinoise se réunissait en ce si petit lieu. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les bars à Opium duquel il connaissait les fréquentations de Lau.

Non, ici, l'endroit était propre, discret et pourtant regorgeait de ressources et de richesses indiquant plus que tout les racines et la noblesse de son possesseur.

C'était un sanctuaire.

Le sanctuaire caché de Lau au point que Ciel se sentit presque mal à l'aise de violer ce lieu intime. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas découvert plus tôt?

Il aurait dû pourtant, Lau ne l'avait en rien caché, il n'avait en rien brouiller les pistes en ce qui concernait cet endroit presque secret.

"C'est justement pour ça jeune maître" avait claqué sombre Sebastian, debout derriere le fauteuil fourré ou était enfoncé Ciel, en voyant sa mou boudeuse, "C'est par ce qu'il ne l'a jamais caché, que nous n'avons jamais eu à le trouver, il arrive que les choses que l'on a et qui se trouve sous notre nez nous soient bel et bien invisible"

Et Ciel s'en était senti humilié, oui, il n'avait jamais vu, pourtant ce qui était sous son nez.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait Lau était bien un riche 'marchant' loin de chez lui, qui tenait à sa culture et ses traditions. Et mis à par ses bars à opium, il voulait sans doute un lieu à lui pour se recueillir. Une maison aux domestiques, qui lui feraient, par leur origine et leurs tenue penser à chez lui. Il se remémora les kimonos des servants qui l'avaient guidé dans la demeure.

Oui, c'était évident.

Mais ce n'était en aucun cas une excuse pour les faire patienter comme ça.

Ciel continua de sa main à triturer sa canne dans un geste plus qu'impatient. Il était assis sur ce même canapé rouge serpenté de dragon doré que Lau avait l'habitude d'utiliser, avec en face de lui une table basse sur laquelle était disposée un parfait service à thé de jade, aux couleurs et aux reflets cuivrés. Le tout, sous la lumière tamisée et sombre de lampe à huile orangé.

À côté de la porte, le visage parfaitement maquillé de blanc au pommette rouge, et au chignon serré, une domestique asiatique était agenouillée et attendait le visage fermé l'arrivée de son maître.

Son costume traditionnel chinois lui enserrant parfaitement la taille, un vêtement pour Ciel d'une complexité et d'une beauté exotique. Même s'il avait cherché, il n'aurait rien trouvé à critiquer. Les deux invités ne pouvaient qu'admirer sa tenue, sombre et raide. On sentait que la domestique, parfaitement immobile, pourrait tenir des heures sans bouger. Les yeux fermés elle attendait le moindre ordre de son maître, qu'elle s'empresserait de réaliser parfaitement.

C'était une richesse que possédait Lau et que Ciel n'aurait jamais imaginé, habitué aux tenues courtes du _Cheongsam_ de Ran-Mao.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre sur leur droite. Et un homme de grande taille au yeux si plissé (fermé?) qu'on en distinguait pas la couleur, apparut.

"Jeune Comte, je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir ici? Maintenant que vous avez découvert cet endroit, il va me falloir déménager" Plaisanta le nouveau venu faisant sursauter le jeune adolescent. "Votre présence risque de me porter malheur"

"Lau" grinça Ciel ravalant un peu de sa fureur, "Est-ce une de tes coutumes de faire attendre aussi longtemps un hôte dans ta demeure ?"

"Et est-ce de vos coutumes de ne pas saluer le maître de maison lorsqu'il vous fait jouir de sa présence et vous accueille sous son toit ?"

Le dos droit, le chinois s'installa jambes recourbé devant le comte. Ciel le toisait frustré, et son cache-oeil ne diminuait en rien son regard meurtrier.

Ses cheveux trop long avait été ramené à l'arrière de son crane par Sebastian, qui ne souhaitait aucunement que le visage du comte sois obscurcie par de telle mèche. Cela lui donnait un air sérieux qui n'allait pas du tout à l'adolescent. Bien que plus d'un (Elizabeth pour ne pas dire) aurait trouvé cela très séduisant.

"Alors Comte? Que me vaut la surprise de ta présence, ton enquête ne s'est point close hier ?"

Ciel sourit, le fait que Lau soit au courant à propos de l'histoire des prostitués tuées ne le surprenait guère, ça avait fait la une des journaux, et avait été réglé bien trop vite pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en soit occupé.

Lau se fit servir une tasse de thé, et attendit patiemment que le comte lui réponde.

Voilà, enfin, ils commençaient le vrai sujet: _Le_ _sujet_ intéressant de la conversation. Ciel laissa un sourire torve pointer sur son visage, oui ça, il maîtrisait et il allait s'amuser.

"Hum, il se trouve… amorça-t-il en portant la tasse de jade à ses lèvres, qu'une certaine énigme à titillé ma curiosité, et qu'il y a certaines questions qui me tiraillent, un peu."

"Je t'en prie, pose tes questions"

"Sebastian"

Le majordome sourit amusé.

Il n'était pas prévu que son maître fasse appel à lui. Ciel espérait le prendre de court, il le savait.

Soit, il allait faire exactement ce que son maître attendait. Et le jeune garçon, ne pourrait rien lui reprocher.

S'avançant alors de quelques pas félins, le superbe démon, sortit de son frac un petit morceau de papier parfaitement plié faisant durer avec amusement le suspense.

Le grand brun se posta à côté de son maître et tendit d'un geste nonchalant à Lau le papier, où il avait préalablement retranscrit l'expression de la reine

'Tigri albio silentio odium'.

Ciel grinça des dents.

Le sourire aux lèvres Lau s'empara d'un geste du papier et toujours comme à son habitude décontracter, ouvrit et déplia le tout. À peine, l'action faite, il pâlit légèrement de surprise, et pour la première fois devant Ciel, il ouvrit grand les yeux: deux grands orbes dorés, aux pupilles bien sombres.

Magnifique, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'il reprenne son ton neutre habituel et que la lumière doré se transforme en un doux marron.

"Alors" claqua le Comte, maintenant certain que son interlocuteur savait quelque chose, "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Enchaîna impatient le jeune homme.

Le visage de Lau, s'assombrit encore, et ses deux pupilles disparurent à nouveau. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour dire qu'il regrettait largement sa réaction. S'il n'avait rien laisser paraître, il aurait pu embellir ses mots et mentir allègrement en disant qu'il n'y connaissait rien ou alors faire _encore_ tourner en bourrique le comte, mais voilà qui était fait, et il était trop tard.

Pour Lau, Ciel représentait le gouvernement, et pourtant les autorités s'intéressaient à un sujet loin d'être inhabituel. El en aurait presque ri. Surtout que c'était ce jeune adolescent qui allait devoir régler ça, Oh oui, ça allait être drôle !

"Si c'est bien ce que je crois, Sourit-il amusé, alors Votre honneur vient de s'intéresser à l'un des plus grands marchés de la Grande-Bretagne, et même d'Europe !" Son sourire s'agrandit encore, et avec un air de folie contrôlé, il lança, fier de son effet :

"La prostitution de Luxe !"

Ciel souleva un sourcil. Comme d'habitude, toutes ses enquêtes semblaient comporter des prostitué.

"La prostitution de Luxe ?" Répéta-t-il.

"En effet jeune Comte, et quand je dis prostitution de luxe, je ne parle pas de simples prostitutions de rue un peu chère, non, nous parlons de prostituées qui valent des millions, exclusivement réservés à la haute noblesse d'Europe. Et elles répondent à des besoins plus que particuliers…"

Ciel arqua un sourcil et fit signe à Lau de continuer

"Le Tigre blanc, est une immense organisation de prostitution, qui a une réputation presque unique" Commença-t-il. "En plus d'être inaccessible pour beaucoup, elle répond aux besoins particuliers de tout noble aux envies des fois quelque peu… non-catholique."

"Comme tous les services de prostitution" coupa Ciel.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la reine n'avait pas été explicite, elle ne l'était jamais lorsque cela pouvait hurter des moeurs.

"Oui.. mais non, elle offre des services si fermés, et si secret, qu'il est presque impossible de s'y faire prendre, c'est une entreprise qui à encore plus d'argent que la vôtre. Le meilleur de la qualitée."

Ciel hocha la tête, la penchant légèrement sur le côté.

"Elle est inattaquable"

Le Lord fronça les sourcils.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Il est presque impossible de la faire tomber vu la protection qu'elle obtient de certains… de ses clients particuliers."

 _Bref_ , comme d'habitude. Une enquête des plus banale.

"Merci" Claqua Ciel en se relevant soudainement, Il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait, il se retourna, prêt à partir après un dernier au revoir un peu brusque.

"Auriez-vous une affaire là-dessus jeune comte ? La reine est bien rapide pour ce qui est vous donner des missions, à moins que cela ne vienne de votre plein gré ?"

Ciel s'arrêta dans sa marche, et un frisson le parcourut, Lau commençait à aller un peu loin, il n'allait évidement pas répondre.

Et Sebastian qui lui offrait son horrible sourire de coin en plus.

"Il se trouve, cher Comte que certains de mes proches amis, ont… disons, quelque liaison, avec ce commerce. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il leur arrive malheur. Et toi non plus jeune Comte, je suis sur que tu ne le souhaites pas, après tout, certaine des informations que je vous transmets, viennent de leurs crus, il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez des amis."

Ciel sourit de la menace à peine voilée, il semblerait, que plus les milieux de l'opium Lau aient certains points importants dans la prostitution, c'était bon à savoir.

Se tournant vers lui, une dernière fois, il lui lança d'une voix sur :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Lau, quoi que ce soit, ce sera vite réglé ! Viens Sebastian, nous avons assez perdu de temps, rentrons"

"Attendez encore un instant Comte, l'arrêta l'informateur. Je ne pense pas que vous réalisez ce que vous allez devoir confronter."

"Je m'en doute très bien Lau, merci bien!"

Il se retourna et se prépara, encore une foi à s'éloigner.

"Non… vos anciennes enquêtes comportaient toujours le _meurtre_ de prostituées, pas l'industrie du sexe"

Ciel tiqua à l'utilisation du mot, ce n'était pas approprié de l'utiliser si facilement.

"Et quand je vous parlais de désir plus que déplacé, je ne faisais pas dans l'ironie ou l'extrême, si c'est juste pour avoir du sexe avec quelqu'un les riches soudois la première cruche venue, et s'assure de son silence"

Il attendit pour rajouter de l'effet.

"Non ici nous parlons de vrai _perversité_ … que je ne saurais décrire à vos oreilles si chastes"

"Qu'entends-tu par là, Lau ?" Se renfrogna le comte.

"Ah, la la, puisque tu insistes, moi qui ne voulait pas te le dire…"

Sebastian se permit un sourire.

Il était _évident_ que Lau n'attendait que ça. Décrire et Expliquer.

Lui savait déjà (évidement) donc ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça que son Comte l'apprenne de cette manière, plutôt que lui rechercher superficiellement tout ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

"Disons que pour un noble" Repris l'asiatique, "Ou un prince (pas de discrimination ici-bas), il n'est jamais de bonne réputation d'être pris dans une histoire de viol collectif, ou d'autre chose… avec des envies très particulières qui nécessiteraient... Des fouets par exemple? Ou si l'envie les prenait de temps en temps de s'intéresser à la nécrophilie… Disons qu'au Tigre avec un 'titre' et un peu d'argent, tout devient permis, même légal, sous la protection d'une entreprise très fermée qui obtient tout sur un plateau d'argent.

Ciel ne cilla pas, regardant Lau le plus sérieusement du monde, mais Sebastian aurait jurer avoir sentit un tremblement le long de son dos.

"Cela signifie, qu'il sont extrêmement bien terré pour garder l'anonymat" ajouta-t-il.

Ciel hocha la tête, remerciant Lau pour ses informations, et sans attendre de réponse, il prit congé, de son hôte.


	5. Chapter 4 - Poumon et Coeur

**Chapitre 4**

 **Poumon et Coeur**

Oh, oh, voici donc la fin du 'citage' d'inspiration. Il y en a d'autre, mais elles viendront en temps et en heure. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire. Le début de la fic peut sembler long, voir un peu superficiellement écrit, très détaillé et un peu lourd, mais c'est nécessaire. Petit merci à Engel, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. J'ai malheureusement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes. C'est n'est qu'une toute petite fic - avec beaucoup de chapitre - :)

* * *

"L'enfer est dans un coeur vide." - Khalil Gibran

* * *

 ** _Mercredi 15 octobre 1890 - soir_**

 ** _Jour 13 depuis le meurtre_**

le voyage du retour se fit alors sans un bruit. Sebastian plus qu'étonné du silence de son maître, n'intervient pas malgré tout, trop patient pour se risquer à briser le mutisme du Lord. Il savait que les nouvelles informations qu'ils venaient d'obtenir devait tournoyer comme un siphon dans sa tête et il avait hate de les découvrir.

Quel était l'intérêt d'enquêter sur le sexe, si il ne s'amusait pas des réactions prude de son bocchan?

Un gémissement manqua de justesse de traversé la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'un sursaut de la calèche cachait son frisson. Il le voyait déjà grimacer à l'évocation des mots obscènes... Il adorait être un démon, mais il valait mieux se calmer avant que son petit maitre ne commence à se douter de quelque chose.

Ils continuèrent de rouler en dehors de Londres et arrivèrent au manoir plus rapidement que prévu, Ciel toujours aussi impénétrable. La nuit tombait déjà.

Obéissant à une routine stricte, le majordome débarrassa le comte de son manteau, et tout deux montèrent vers les étages en direction du bureau du Lord.

Ce ne fut qu'arriver dans la piece faiblement éclairé, après des regards interrogateur de Sebastian que Ciel se lâcha enfin. Mais à la place des rougeurs attendues, des vocifération ou d'une plainte quelconque sur cette enquête, ce fut un long son, une douce mélodie d'enfant qui sortit des lèvres fermer de Ciel alors que de petit soubresaut secouait fermement son corp recourbé. Ses mélopées montèrent alors bien vite en crescendo, peinte d'un soupçon de malice presque méchante. Et sous le haussement de sourcil de Sebastian, Ciel explosa d'un rire clair.

De longue et répétitive vibration quittèrent chaudement sa gorge pour venir s'echoer contre les murs, alors que son corp si longtemps controller s'ouvrait à une douce folie, s'accrochant au bureau, soulevant sa poitrine. Sebastian en restait estomaquer. Ce rire si cristallin, si enfantin. Sans joie et pourtant remplit de tant d'amusement et de moquerie. Il ne l'avait aucunement prévu mais elle lui sembla comme la plus extraordinaire de toutes les réactions. Légèrement fasciné il resta planter sur place, étrangé à cette soudaine saute d'humeur.

Un sourire vint perler sur ses lèvres charnu.

"J'ignorai que les nouvelles de prostitution vous mettaient de si bonne humeur jeune maître, ironisa le majordome, J'aurais du vous en raconter plus souvent."

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Ciel, mais elle ne diminua à peine son hilarité.

"Mais non, Sebastian, ne vois-tu pas ?" S'exclama le maître de maison, maintenant à l'autre bout de la piece, et se rapprochant à grand pas pour faire entendre son point.

"Ne vois-tu pas à quel point c'est ironique?"

Le démon pencha sa tête son regard si perçant fixer sur les courbe de l'enfant, l'encourageant indirectement à continuer. Et Ciel partie dans une passionné explication, bougeant ses mains de droite à gauche se perdant dans son euphorie.

"Sebastian voyons, cette petite ' _Aristo_ ', la nièce de la reine! Censée être sans doute une jeune fille pure et... Parfaite de la grande noblesse. Censée rougir de honte à chaque mot de travers et qui devrait être choqué à la moindre allusion au...au s... Bref ! Elle s'est fait coincer par la matriarche _même_ du pays dans des désirs surement scandaleux! Et pour couronner le tout, son nom, c'est retrouvé sur une liste qui doit révéler les envies peu vantable des nobles du pays ?"

Une lueur de dégoût traversa l'unique oeil de Ciel alors que finalement son corp se calmait, s'adossant au bureau reprenant doucement contacte avec la réalité, ne diminuant pas un instant l'amusement qu'on lisait sur ses traits, avec son sourire si bestial, si élancé, si rare.

"C'est pathétique, la reine ne s'intéresse aucunement au Tigre bleu, ... Ou blanc, peu importe ! Elle m'envoie régler une histoire de prostitution pour sauver la mise à des demeurées mentaux de nobliau qui ne savent un chouia comment contenir leurs envies, sans se faire prendre ! C'est hilarant !"

Arrêtant progressivement de rire, Ciel finit par se redresser, tellement obnubiler par ses idées, qu'il ne vit pas les yeux incandescents du démon, des yeux affamés, remplis de désir.

Cela faisait longtemps, oui longtemps que 'Sebastian' n'ait pas ressenti ça, cette envie de vider un être de ce qui le composait, et pour une premiere fois, il se dit que le rire de Ciel était tout bonnement magnifique. Mais dans son role parfait de majordome il ne laissa rien paraître.

"Vous avez beau dire ça, je suis sûr qu'au fond ces histoires de prostitution vous mettent plus que mal à l'aise" Le taquina-t-il, se retenant d'en ajouter, il préférait malgré tout ne pas trop en faire pour garder cette ambiance 'bonne enfant'. Il était tout aussi content que pour une fois, son maître soit de bonne humeur.

Ciel laissa la surprise lui barrer un instant les trait.

"Bien sûr que non Sebastian, la prostitution est juste un moyen très bas pour les pauvres de gagner de l'argent, en rien, je devrais me sentir mal à l'aise ou concerné" Claqua-t-il mimant l'assurance des 'initiées'.

Ce qui était plus qu'amusant aux yeux du majordome, c'était qu'à part en parler de loin, le jeune noble en réalité n'avait strictement aucune expérience.

La preuve en n'était-elle dans sa précédente tirade? Ou, Sebastian l'avait bien senti hésiter un instant avant de renoncer à utiliser le mot 'sexe'. Comme si cela allait changer le sens de sa phrase! se moqua le majordome. Mais ça, il se débrouillerait pour lui ressortir plus tard, là, son maître lui tendait une autre perche tout aussi intéressante.

"Voulez-vous insinuer par là que pour les riches la prostitution est absolument inutile?" Continua-t-il sur cette voie, sûr de finir par en tirer quelque chose.

"Tu insinues le contraire." Se renfrogna Ciel.

"Disons, que dans ma longue vie, j'ai pu voir de nombreuses choses." Le diable laissa un méchant sourire perler aux coins de ses lèvres, et l'idée 'qu'être blessant n'était pas bien' lui effleura peine l'esprit une seconde avant qu'il ne se permettre d'ajouter. "Qui vous dit monsieur, que vous-même, vous ne finiriez pas par y prendre plaisir ?" Susurra-t-il.

Ciel ouvrit la bouche et resta choquer, pendant près de 10 secondes et Sebastian en eut presque un véritable frisson de plaisir rien que voir cette tête.

Puis l'étonnement du comte se transforma vite en colère alors qu'il réalisait avec horreur ce que son majordome avait insinué.

"QUOI! Comment OSES-TU !, RETIRE ce que TU VIENS de Dire ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Ciel s'approcha brutalement de son majordome trop grand pour lui et l'attrapa avec force au col, son visage était rempli de colère, plus que tout, et encore foi, Sebastian en restait fasciné. Il la voyant, plus puissante que tout, cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. Il en avait de plus en plus envie…

"J'AI DIT, RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!"

"Je m'excuse bocchan", enchaina le majordome, réprimant ses envies animales et s'agenouillant juste en face du lord.

Ils avaient rarement été aussi près pendant un face à face, la main toujours accrochée au col de Sebastian, le visage toujours rouge de colère de Ciel n'était plus qu'a quelque centimetre du de celui du demon. Et chacun pouvaient apercevoir les détails de l'autre. Le visage parfait de Sebastian, celui contracté de Ciel, son oeil si flamboyant, ses cheveux défait. Sa respiration haletante. Celle-ci qui continua de résonner rapidement, de plus en plus vite.

Le regard sanguin de Sebastian remonta lentement vers le maitre et d'une froideur mortelle, il susurra, "Vous faites une crise bocchan".

La respiration saccadée de Ciel augmenta, alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard, mais rien à part ça ne sembla bouger, le démon et la pièce restaient immobiles, seul s'agitait le cœur et les poumons de l'humain cherchant désespérément à faire sortir le sur-plein d'oxygen.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, la respiration de Ciel augmentant, encore et encore, il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais les mots se coincèrent au fond de sa gorge.

Il ne paniqua pas, aucun des deux ne paniqua, cela se fit presque naturellement, le plus normalement possible.

Sebastian ne quittant pas du regard l'œil incandescent de Ciel, passa doucement ses mains sous les fines jambes du garçon et le souleva au moment où le jeune homme vit la première tache noire devant ses yeux.

Sebastian le porta, et Ciel s'accrocha à lui, attrapant de ses petites mains le tissu du frac.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient disparu de la salle.

Ciel mit quelque temps à reprendre conscience de son entourage. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux avait été le visage si bien tracé du majordome, mais maintenant que la crise était passée, il perçut doucement qu'il n'était plus dans le manoir. Non, celui-ci était un peu plus loin, ses lumières toujours visible sous les rayons éclatants de la lune. Sebastian l'avait mené en hauteur pour lui permettre de respirer de l'air bien plus frai et pur. Il le voyait du coin de l'œil. Doucement Sebastian dans un mouvement pour le protéger du froid ambiant, le remonta un peu dans ses bras, sle rapprochant de lui. Et comme pour lui donner raison, un courant d'air se glissa en haut de la cime des arbres où ils étaient perchés, faisant voler les mèches noires du majordome.

Et pour une énième fois, une fait résonna dans l'esprit de Ciel. Sebastian était beau. Vraiment beau. Bien sûr, il le savait, il n'était ni stupide, ni aveugle quand même, mais les mots ne s'étaient jamais formulés si clairement dans son esprit, Jamais. Il avait toujours haï sa perfection, mais d'un autre coté, en apparence, elle offrait à Sebastian une beauté si ténébreuse, si délicate, si attrayante. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Ciel aurait probablement encore plus répugné le démon. Elle était juste là, si réconfortante, cachant les vices de l'homme si peut humain près de lui.

Comme s'il avait deviné la pensée intime de son maître, le beau démon, lui offrit un sourire moqueur et étrangement doux.

"Votre crise est terminée bocchan, rentrons"

Il plia les jambes pour s'en aller. Mais un instant Ciel ne put juste pas.

"Non"

L'ordre avait été clairement prononcé d'une voix basse. Il n'avait pas été murmuré, mais si le vent avait soufflé, il l'aurait surement emporté.

Se redressant Sebastian pencha la tête interrogatif, fixant son maître.

"Non, répéta Ciel plus sûr de lui, reste sur cet arbre, je me sens bien comme ça, l'air frais est agréable."

Encore un caprice...

"Très bien jeune maître" susurra le majordome.

Le maitre ravala sa salive sachant que le démon l'observait, cherchant surement la moindre faiblesse. Comme si Sebastian les connaissait pas déjà toute. En apparence Ciel ferma les yeux, alors que au fond il se contenta de profiter du vent frais et de la chaleur du démon.

Le silence se fit, mais pas un silence sombre comme dans la chambre de Ciel, non, le silence de la nuit.

Le moment où vous entendez au loin le bruissement de la forêt, celui de vent, les mouvements des arbres, le froissement d'une feuille, le chant d'un hibou ou d'un oiseau égaré. Ces petites vibrations dans la nuit clair.

Les bruissements que vous entendez quand la lune est pleine, et qu'aucun nuage ne la cache, permettant d'éclairer de sa douce lumière les deux hommes, poster sur leur arbre.

Plus que tout, et Ciel appréciait ça, il sentait la chaleur de Sebastian se transmettre au travers de ses vêtements, et plus profondément, en dessous de tout ça, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sentir de toute sa vie. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais sentit sans ce calme olympien, et se rapprochement anodin contre le diable. Un battement. Lent, plus lent que tout, régulier, profond, mais rassurant. Le jeune homme en resta un instant surpris.

Sebastian avait donc un cœur.

Du moins physiquement.

Et Ciel rit intérieurement de sa propre bêtise, évidemment que Sebastian avait un cœur! Le diable était fait de chair et de sang, il avait tous les autres organes alors pourquoi pas celui-là?

Si les sentiments de l'homme étaient rattachés au poumon, aurait-il douté de leur présence ? Non, car ce n'était que des organes. Un amalgame de chair, et de sang, oui, Sebastian avait un cœur, mais cela ne signifiait rien du tout, car même le plus mauvais des hommes en avait un.

Alors pourquoi d'un coup, a cette pensée, au plus profond de lui, une chose remua? En _lui_ , et alors que sa poitrine légèrement se tordait Ciel eut mal...

Un sentiment tellement profond qu'on ne le sent pas vraiment, comme un léger étouffement, comme si une épine pénétrait l'artère aorte, et coupait peu à peu le passage du sang, faisant arrêter le tout de circuler, bloquant l'air pour qu'il n'atteigne plus les poumons, contractants des muscles intérieurs qui n'existaient pas, faisant retourner les intestins qui...

"Ne vous endormez pas bocchan, vous risquiez d'attraper froid"

Le garçon s'arrêta de pensé, et relava la tête "Cela ne risque pas" coupa-t-il reprenant la contenance qu'il n'avait jamais perdu.

"De quoi parlez-vous, de vous endormir, ou attraper froid ?" Interrogea le majordome.

"Tu le sais très bien? pourquoi fait, tu semblant" répondit l'adolescent fatigué au tac au tac.

Son sourire s'affaissa, mais Sebastian ne répondit pas. Après tout, son maître n'attendait pas de réponse.

"Sebastian" Coupa encore là voix du comte quelque instant plus tard.

"Oui bocchan"

"Lis-tu dans les pensées?"

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, tellement surprit devant le regard si sérieux de Ciel, qu'il se demanda avoir bien entendu. Il ne lui avait quand meme pas posé une telle question?

"Il ne me semble évident que non bocchan"

Ciel resta dubitatif et replongea dans ses réflexions. Sebastian soupira.

"Si vous en doutiez, sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de lire les pensé, je ressens juste les volontés du corps, les tensions que les hommes peuvent avoir, la haine, l'amour, la colère qui s'en dégage. Tout ce que vous ressentez se dégage ici"

La main de Sebastian le désigna vaguement.

"Par les pores de votre peau, par tout ce que vous êtes. Lire les pensées serait amusant et pratique, mais les pensés autant que les hommes se mentent, elles ne veulent pas s'avouer les choses. Ce serait trop long de dénouer le vrai du faux à chaque fois. Le corps lui ne ment pas bocchan, c'est chimique"

"Et toi ?"

Encore une fois Sebastian ne compris pas. Son bocchan était bien trop étrange ce soir.

"A la manière dont tu parles, on dirait que ces attributs sont réservé aux hommes, et toi démon, tes pensées te mente-t-elle ?

Sebastian sembla réfléchir un instant

"Vous me demander si je suis honnête avec moi-même ?"

"Tu n'as peut-être pas le droit de me mentir à voix haute, mais quand est-il du toi intérieur ? Arrive-t-il que ton être corporel révèle des choses que ton esprit refuse de reconnaitre ?"

Ciel l'avait pris de court, quelle était cette question encore? L'idée saugrenue de dire que si les humains se mentaient à eux-mêmes, lui, un démon le faisait aussi. Une chose était sûre, son corps lui, ne révélerait jamais rien qu'il ne contrôlerait pas, il en était sûr, mais le beau majordome n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'une explosion venant du manoir l'interrompit dans ses réfections.

Directement, au bruit et à la lumière, les visages des deux protagonistes se retournèrent brutalement vers la source de tout cela.

Une fumée grisâtre s'échappait peu à peu du manoir, mais cela ne provenait pas de la cuisine, ou encore du jardin, non.

"Sebastian!"

Obéissant, naturellement, à la voix de son maître, le majordome sauta sans attendre de l'arbre se dirigeant directement vers le hall d'entrer d'où venait le bruit.

En moins d'une seconde, Ciel se retrouva déposé à terre devant le grand escalier qui menait aux étages.

Devant lui, Bard armé d'une sorte de bazooka, visait une ombre qui dans le trou d'un mur, venait de se relever.

Son visage semblait déformé par l'animosité.

En quelque mouvement May Lin, se plaça alors devant Bard, les bras écarté cherchant à le dissuader de tirer un second foie, Tanaka regardait la scène pâle, maintenant trop faible et vieux pour faire quoique se sois.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent la voix de Sebastian trancha.

"Bard, poses tout de suite cette arme, et racontez-moi ce qui se passe"

On pouvait clairement discerner la colère dans sa voix et dans ses gestes, Ciel le sentait.

Finny se releva alors du trou ou Bard l'avait envoyé et lança à l'étonnement de Ciel un regard rempli d'amertume au cuisinier du château.

Jamais Ciel n'aurait imaginé que ses domestiques un jour s'étriperaient entre eux.

Et la scène en était que plus étrange que ce soit ces deux-là, parmi tous. Quoi, qu'ils fassent, ils semblaient toujours s'entendre super bien.

Ciel se contenta de les regarder dubitatif avant que son regard ne se pose sur le trop sérieux majordome trop occupé à réglé le problème pour le voir. Sebastian ne lui avait pas répondu. Et oh que oui, le comte reviendrait à la charge.


	6. Chapter 5 - Digne d'un Pacte

**Chapitre 5**

 **Digne d'un Pacte**

Engel, Oula lala, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu dis, cela fait trois ans que cette fic est écrite, donc en effet, j'ai eu le temps, de la tourner, de la retourner, de la réécrire et de la repenser des dizaines de fois (ce qui n'est pas si pratique!), le seul truc qui est ironique, c'est que je ne connais toujours pas la fin ;) .

Aussi, ce qui est intéressant, c'est que malgré le fait que je dépeins Sebastian comme un démon, et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies vu ainsi, j'essaie de le rendre le plus humain possible XD

* * *

 **Nous avançons dans la vie comme des funambules, persuadés que le temps nous aidera à mieux maîtriser notre équilibre sur la corde tremblante de l'existence. - Bruno Combes**

* * *

 ** _Mercredi 15 octobre 1890_**

 ** _Jour 13 depuis le meurtre_**

Deux heures plus tard, Ciel quitta finalement le livre qu'il venait de finir. La dispute entre les domestiques avait été éprouvante. Après les avoir tous les deux isolés, Ciel n'avait rien pu en tirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient disputé. En fait la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que les deux avaient énormément de rancœur l'un envers l'autre. La bonne blague quoi !

Sebastian avait alors dû s'occuper des réparations du hall, faire la cuisine pour un repas que Ciel ne toucha à peine, et ensuite il avait dû régler encore une fois les dégâts, cette foi psychologique des membre de la maisonner (Apparemment May Lin lui avait collé au basque pour le supplier de l'aider à refaire de Bard et Finn les meilleurs amis du monde - Ce que Sebastian avait aimablement refusé jusqu'à ce que le jeune maitre le lui ordonne).

Malgré tout, et malgré les efforts de May Lin, ce fut une perte d'énergie. Ces dernier refusaient absolument de se parler, et le comte ne pris même pas la peine d'abuser de son autorité. Si Sebastian n'y arrivait pas, personne ne pourrait. Le démon avait continuer d'investiguer, questionnant aussi Tanaka, et May Lin, et maintenant Ciel attendait les résultats.

Il était maintenant vingt-et-une heures et quelque, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de l'affaire de la reine, le plus important en ce moment. Et le lord savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'en parler ce soir.

Sebastian allait venir lui annoncer qu'il était trop tard et qu'il fallait le mettre au lit. Avec des blah, blah blah habituelle.

Quel chieur celui-là, il avait 15 ans merde! Personne ne devrait le mettre au lit à son âge. Encore moins l'autre avec ses manières torve qui se croyait tout permis, jusqu'à même lui dire qu'il apprécierait la prostitution…

Et puis il était un adulte maintenant, tout ça ne le gênait plus, et puis quoi encore? Cet abruti pensait que vu qu'il l'avait _encore_ une fois sauvé de ses crises d'asme, il allait l'épargner?

Furieusement, il se ratatina sur lui-même. Pour combler le tout son regard se posa sur le polar qu'il venait de finir à côté de lui, ce livre avait vraiment été de bas niveau. L'auteur qui était soporifique, n'avait aucun talent pour écrire et Ciel avait démasqué le coupable dès les premieres volés de pages. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'avait même pas compris pourquoi il avait continué de lire.

Le tout était bien médiocre.

C'est sur cette pensée que le majordome de la famille entra finalement dans la pièce, parfait comme toujours.

"Monsieur, il se fait tard, nous avons pris du retard dans notre programme, je ferais mieux de vous conduire au lit."

Ciel tourna la tête, ignorant délibérément le majordome.

"Bocchan?"

"Qu'on dit Bard et Finny? Sais-tu pourquoi ils se sont disputés?" Coupa Ciel.

"Je l'ignore monsieur, ils refusent d'aborder le sujet, mais de nombreuses choses peuvent être à l'origine d'une dispute"

Le silence se fit,

"Ou, de crise…n'est-ce pas bocchan?"

Quel salopard.

Ciel le fusilla et puis finit par annoncer.

"Moi, je le dis."

Sebastian pencha la tête sur la côte, cherchant à comprendre le sens caché de cette phase qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien à voir avec le sujet actuel, puis voyant rougir un peu les belles joues de son maître, il laissa un sourire torve à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il était autant gêné, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"Et que dites-vous monsieur?"

Ciel essaya de glacer du regard le démon, ce qui l'embrasa un peu plus, faisant monter le désir chez celui-ci. Le désir de prendre son âme, et de voler ce qui faisait de Ciel Phantomhive, l'être unique qu'il était; _Ciel Phantomhive_.

Même s'il ne l'exprimait pas directement comme ça.

"Tu as demandé, 'qu'est-ce qui te disait' que je ne serai pas attiré par le stup… Enfin la lux… bref…

Il continua de fixer du regard Sebastian. C'est moi qui te le dis, que ça ne m'intéressera pas, Je ne ressentirai jamais de … dé-désir, de plaisir pour le se…Jamais"

"C'est une belle déclaration Bocchan, mais elle n'est pas valable, vu qu'elle vient de _vous_ , il y a conflit d'intérêts. Mais cela prouve bien une chose"

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

"Pour l'instant, la prostitution vous met comme je l'avais deviné, très mal à l'aise pour que vous soyez dans l'incapacité de prononcer les mots sexe, stupre et luxure !"

Ciel rougit violemment.

"La ferme, et conduit moi dans ma chambre !"

Sebastian un sourire presque niait aux lèvres s'exécuta s'imaginent bien sur toutes les autres connotation que cette phrase pourrait avoir, pas qu'il n'ai d'idée déplacé, bien sur que non.

Le maitre se leva, évitant délibérément de croiser le regard du majordome et il quittèrent la piece pour se dirigé vers la grande chambre bleu.

Arriver, Ciel s'installa sur l'immense lit à baldaquin, et l'autre lui sortit ses vêtements.

"Cela aucune importance que cela me gêne ou non, finit-il par dire. À ce que j'ai compris, il y a une liste des hautes têtes de la noblesse anglaises, qui ont été client de cette chose, le Tigre blanc."

Sebastian agenouillé en face de lui commença à lui détacher ses lacets, alors que son contractant continuait de parler.

"Quoiqu'il se passe, nous devrons enquêter…"

"Et peut-être même nous infiltrer" le coupa Sebastian sentant que son maître n'avait pas encore envisagé cette possibilité, qui pourtant semblait évidente.

Et le comte sembla réfléchir un instant, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre.

"Malheureusement, tu as sans doute raison" dut-il avouer après réflexion, fronçant les sourcils;

Le majordome sauta sur l'occasion.

"Être à proximité de tout ça risque de vous mettre mal à l'aise bocchan?" s'inquiéta faussement Sebastian.

"Oh, ça suffit, ne recommence pas, je viens de te dire que non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout" claqua Ciel.

"Alors pourquoi vos réactions me disent que vous n'avez absolument pas envie d'y aller"

Il tourna la tête cherchant rapidement à répondre, évitant le regard de son majordome, sa voix n'hésita pas, mais Sebastian sentit quelque mouvement de corps qui pouvait dire le contraire.

"Car c'est chiant" Sortit le jeune comte comme si cette simple explication, justifiait absolument tout.

"Language my Lord" Mais Sebastian ne s'arrête pas là. Encore une perche, son bocchan lui donnait bien trop d'occasions de s'amuser.

"Oh vraiment, pourtant il y a bien pire comme mission pour la reine? Moi, je ne vois que deux possibilités bocchan. Se moqua le majordome. Soit cela vous met extrêmement mal à l'aise… mais vu que vous refusez avec _tant_ d'ardeurs cette première option, je vais me rabattre une seconde fois sur la deuxième."

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit, alors que ses mouvements se firent plus lents pour déshabiller le comte.

"Vous avez peur que ça vous plaise"

Pour le diable, il était évident que son maître avait aucune expérience et était très mal à l'aise face au sexe, et que donc qu'il était évident pour tous deux que c'était la première option. Mais le comte était trop fier pour l'admettre, et cela l'amusait grandement, alors dire l'opposer…

C'est parce qu'il adorait, en vérité, voir Ciel rougir et nier cette option avec plus de véhémence que la première.

"Bien sûr que non !"

C'était très tordu, mais surtout très drôle.

"Ou alors c'est votre gêne qui cache cette peur plus profonde, voyons bocchan!"

Sebastian s'amusant comme un fou, vu qu'il déshabillait son maître en même temps, il sentait la peau de ce dernier frémir de rage contre ses doigts, il en avait presque envie de lui embrasser l'épiderme. De faire couler ce sang dans ses veines, pour frôler ses poussées d'adrenaline et ses micros tremblements de la peau.

"Tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre Sebastian ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça me gêne pas que j'apprécie pour autant!"

Ah le comte avouait sa gêne.

"Et combien seriez vous prêts à parier bocchan?"

Le visage de Ciel se décomposa, c'était quoi encore cette idée? Sebastian s'en mordu presque la langue regrettant _presque_ ses paroles, mais maintenant que c'était dit…

S'attaquant aux bas de son maître, il continua.

"Je vous propose un jeu. Si nous devons nous infiltrer dans l'organisation, nous aurons l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de gens dont le travail est plus ou moins aussi valuable qu'une poignée de dime". Sebastian s'arrêta un instant et Ciel impatient d'entendre le reste de cette phrase suspendus regarda fixement le majordome dans ce qu'il croyait un temps de réflexion. Pourtant, le demon agissant bien plus par instinct du moment, il n'avait pas eu de tel discutions depuis si longtemps, le gout du jeu lui monta à la gorge comme de l'acid de carbonate, tel sa nature lui dictait.

Quel démon manquerait cette occasion? Il reprit bien vite, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

"Si jamais, pendant cette courte période, vous venez à ressentir du désir pour la moindre de ces femmes, votre corps vous trahira et je le sentirais immédiatement, dans le cas contraire, si comme vous dites, rien dans le sexe ne vous intéresse alors j'admettais ma défaite et m'inclinerais."

Le visage de Ciel s'assombrit.

"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?"

Sebastian descendit le premier bas de l'adolescent, le faisant glisser sur son pied, puis remonta pour passer ses doigts sous le haut de l'autre bas, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

"J'accepterais tout ce que vous désirerez et l'exécuterait"

Ciel parti dans un mini fou rire, faisant arrêter Sebastian dans son mouvement

"haha, ne me roule pas Sebastian, ça, je l'ai déjà"

"Mh... non, je ne parle pas comme un majordome, mais comme un démon, et... Outre les règles du contrat"

Les yeux de Ciel s'agrandirent et luisirent dans la pénombre, avait-il bien entendus? Ceci, changeait tout.

"Et dans le cas contraire ?"

"Pendant une journée, nos rôles seront échangés, et je deviendrai le maître"

Cette fois-ci encore, le silence se fit, mais pas le silence de la forêt, calme et bruyant, non le silence noir. Tous deux avait arrêté leur activité, le bas de Ciel encore entre les mains de Sebastian ne bougeait plus. Le temps lui-même sembla ralentir.

Ceci n'était pas un jeu, c'était un pacte, et maintenant que Sebastian en avait imposé les règles, il était impossible de revenir en arrière.

"J'accepte"

Sebastian ne put empêcher un magnifique sourire de prédateur s'étendre sur ses lèvres, et il ne put presque pas retenir l'aura sombre et noire qui s'étirait autour de lui, il était excité, très excité. Limitant ses pulsions, et les ramenant au plus profond de son être, il sentit la peau de Ciel frissonner et son oeil s'écarquiller de terreur, il était sûr que l'autre ne pouvait pas voir l'aura qu'il dégageait, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse la sentir et qu'elle venait de le terrifier.

Il sentit ses gestes ralentir encore alors qu'il continua de déshabiller le jeune comte, il lui mit lentement la chemise, Ciel semblait frigorifier.

"Il est l'heure bocchan" susurra à son oreille le majordome.

Le jeune garçon se laissa border, sa respiration arrêtée, et lorsque Sebastian disparus, il ne sut dire si les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru étaient dus à la peur, ou aux délicates mains de son majordome qui sans se rendre compte un peu plus tôt, trop occupé à calmer son aura, lui avait doucement caressé la cuisse, montant haut, si… haut

Maintenant lorsqu'il évacua d'un coup l'air coincé dans ses poumons, il ressentit presque le souffle chaud et erratique qu'il avait senti deux minutes plus tôt près de son oreille. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça? Sebastian avait-il vu ? Ses talents si parfait de démon, avait-il senti ses réactions? Il espérait que non. De tout son cœur que non, car il était fatigué, demain ne lui apporterait que peu de réconfort. Et que au fond de lui, il savait à quel point c'était répugnant.


	7. Chapter 6 - La colère du Diable

**Chapitre 6**

 **La colere du Diable**

Merci encore aux revieweuses. Plus ça va, plus on avance dans la trame principale. Petit à petit, le décors s'installe! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Les personnalités de nos héros se forme de plus en plus.

* * *

"Dans la vie on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut mais on est responsable de ce que l'on est". - Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

 ** _Jeudi 16 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 14 depuis le meurtre_**

Un grand chêne fut vite déraciné, alors qu'un hurlement strident résonnait dans la forêt. L'animal si s'en était un, libérait une telle aurait meurtrière que toutes les bêtes au kilomètre à la ronde s'étaient depuis longtemps enfuies. Il était rare d'entendre tant de bruit et de voir tant de dégât dans ces forêts irlandaises. Surtout depuis que les Banshees avaient quitté la région il y a cent ans de cela, calmant les esprits troublés des pauvres villageois du coin.

Ces dernières créatures de l'hiver avaient hanté l'endroit des générations durant. De leurs corps sveltes et tortueux, elles passaient leur temps à ramper dans la land, hurlant pour les morts rejoignant le Sith. À l'époque, les hommes vivants alentour, terrifiés, se rapatriaient chez eux pour la nuit, fermant sans vergogne leurs volets et priant pour leur recoin égaré du monde où tous semblaient les avoir oubliés. Mais ce temps était révolu, et maintenant, une autre ombre, bien plus noire s'étendait sur la forêt, rouvrant de vieille blessure depuis longtemps pensée, renourrissant le terrifiant folklore local. Car cette histoire de la bête noire de la land, se raconteraient encore des générations durant. Et les hommes s'interrogeraient longtemps sur l'origine de cette chose.

Mais cela n'était pas la question, ladite bête à l'apparence humaine folle de colère envoya son point dans un rocher proche, le brisant en un millier de morceaux. Sa rage était loin d'être feinte.

Si jamais un homme s'était à ce moment retrouvé sur son passage, elle l'aurait sans doute déchiqueté. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle cette dernière avait préféré choisir un lieu loin de tout pour exprimer sa colère.

Dans les méandres de son être, elle savait toujours différencier ses droits et ses devoirs. Elle était malgré tout le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, et déchiqueter des humains n'était pas vraiment dans les cordes de son maître. Dans la famille, ils appréciaient plus les couteaux ou les fourchettes. Et comme leçons de vie, depuis ses années d'expérience, elle avait retenu la leçon. Il ne fallait pas agir sous l'impulsion et déchiqueter des humains, car il n'y avait aucun plaisir à jouer avec les morts.

Un autre cri strident retentit dans la Land. Et sa structure informe se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Sebastian pestait de rage. Et tous les membres de son corps tremblaient de colère. Intérieurement, il s'insultait de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Car après tout, c'était contre lui-même qu'il était le plus énervé.

Quel idiot ! Quel abruti il avait été. Lui, le parfait majordome, le parfait démon. Il s'était laissé emporter sur le moment et le regrettait amèrement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer ce jeu à Ciel ? Quoique ce n'était pas le jeu qui l'embêtait, les jeux étaient ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Mais les conséquences qui en résulteraient, si par malheur, il perdait le terrifiaient plus que toutes autres choses.

Il avait agi tellement sous l'impulsion, tellement… Humain...

Le défaut de l'impatience. N'était-ce pas le pire problème de la création humaine?

Il avait avec le plus grand désir, choisi un instant de plaisir à une éternité de bonheur.

Maintenant, il venait de donner un moyen à son maître de rompre leur contrat. Et si jamais Ciel y arrivait? Il le condamnerait à l'enfer sur terre, à contempler chaque jour de sa vie l'âme parfaite de Ciel, intouchable de part ce nouveau pacte.

Un autre arbre vola dans la plaine, déracinant trois autres au passage. Si jamais Ciel résistait à ne pas ressentir du désir, il pourrait exiger de Sebastian que celui-ci renonce à son âme sans pour autant annuler sa part du contrat.

Cette simple idée était inconcevable, il risquait de la perdre, l'âme, la si belle âme, qu'il avait tant façonnée.

Et encore, celà était le meilleur des cas.

Car oui, le comte dans son allégresse de pouvoir, pouvait lui demander pire.

Et une servitude éternelle serait chère payer pour un instant de paris. Il sera les dents, et repoussa un instant l'idée saugrenue, que le lord pouvait aussi lui demander de faire de lui un démon.

Ciel, un démon ? Mais quel idiot il avait été ?

Rien ne pouvait comprendre la triste misère dans laquelle, il était. Pauvre de lui, pauvre être épris de tant de souffrance.

Se plaignant de son cas, Sebastian regarda le ciel de ses yeux de sang.

Il ne restait qu'une seule solution. Une seule et unique solution pour son salut.

Ciel ne devait pas gagner.

Sebastian était déterminé, il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Oui, il allait tout faire pour que son maître se laisse aller au vice du plaisir, pour que son corps tremble de désir, pour qu'il s'abaisse à ce péché de chair. Et se prépare à ouvrir son corps au luxe du sexe.

Oui, rien n'était perdu, il était un démon, un puissant démon. Il saurait bien le conseiller, oui, Ciel succomberait à la tentation. Les faibles résistances qu'apporterait le comte seraient moindre, face à son désir de le faire tomber.

Il était un homme après tout, oui, un humain, un simple adolescent, qui plus est, emprisonné par des hormones jusqu'en bas de son jean.

C'était Chimique.

Toutes les faibles émotions des humains, n'étaient que chimique. Offerte par des corps de traître qui ne contrôlait ni la passion, ni l'excitation, ni l'amour.

Des connections aléatoires, sans origine et sans fin.

Un sourire carnassier vint alors prendre place sur le visage du démon. Les arbres de la land ne volèrent plus, et l'ouragan de la colère était passé. Il savait que faire.

Regardant son frac en lambeau, il soupira encore, quel dommage, il allait devoir refaire sa tenue.

Mais il était de bien meilleure humeur, vraiment de bien meilleure humeur. Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. Il lui restait pas mal de temps avant le lever du soleil, et maintenant qu'il était en Irlande les odeurs de mousse lui donnait une petite idée. Il avait tout à fait le temps du monde de passer en Thaïlande ou en Inde débusquer un nouveau thé pour son Bocchan.

Il savait exactement, ce qu'il voulait, et dans quels pays il devait passer. Après tout, il était le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, il savait tout de son maître, et de son petit palet de roi.

Aaa Lala, il était un trop bon majordome. Tout cela pour le bonheur de son Bocchan. Mais bon, il le lui devait bien, avec ce qu'il allait lui préparer pour cette enquête, ce n'était que de la bonne foi de lui offrir un thé en premier.

Sebastian fit craquer ses épaules, et tangua son corps un instant, prêt à partir. Un sourire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler au rebord des lèvres.

Se préparant à partir, le majordome se retourna une dernière fois vers le carnage qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Son odeur était imprégnée partout comme dans le manoir. Il serra les dents, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il allait devoir s'en débarrasser.

Repartir son odeur n'était pas 'risqué' en soi, mais c'était une menace qu'il ne devait pas prendre. Étendre son odeur à tout bout de champ était de sa nature, mais ce n'était pas très intelligent de laisser les effluves d'un puissant démon dans tous les coins qu'il croisait. Il soupira, après tout, il détestait ça, ce qu'il aimait, c'était appliquer son odeur sur ce qui lui appartenait, pas le reste.

Mais bon, là, le plaisir de son Bocchan passait avant tout, il reviendrait demain ou la semaine prochaine pour nettoyer. En premier, il devait passer en Inde.

Avec un dernier coup d'oeil, le diable s'envola dans la nuit, en se doutant, que toutes les bêtes qu'il avait effrayées, ne reviendraient pas de sitôt.

Ce ne fut que vers 5 heures le lendemain que le majordome apaisé et heureux rentra enfin de son excursion, il avait trouvé parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait et en était plus qu'enchanté. Après avoir préalablement vérifié que son bocchan dormait bien, action tout à fait inutile vu que le pacte lui annonçait déjà tout ce qu'il devait savoir, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou il commença à doser les différentes fleures et herbes qu'il avait rapporté dans le but de préparer la parfaite infusion. Qui ose dire que les démons ont du temps à perdre ? *

Pourtant plutôt que de se préoccuper de son thé, peut-être que le grand brun aurait pu un peu plus se concentrer sur le pacte. Il aurait alors senti que son Bocchan ne dormait pas si bien que ça et que malheureusement, les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient n'étaient bien pas loin des joyeuses résolutions de son majordome.

* * *

Qui ose dire que les démons ont du temps à perdre ?*

Certainement pas les shinigamis, non ! Ils ont beaucoup trop de travail pour faire la grève et chasser du démon par-ci par-là XD ... Non mais, voyons, un peu de civilité.

\- _Message de la Société de racisme entre les races surnaturelles._

Au passage, les Banshees aussi n'arrêtent pas de me harceler pour que j'explique que non, elles ne sont pas inventées pour l'histoire, mais basées sur du vraie folklore irlandais (Comme vous le saviez déjà bien entendu!). Par contre, le pourquoi elles ont quittée l'Irlande est un secret bien gardé... si on atteint les 10 000 reviews, je consentirais peut-être à le révéler! XD


	8. Chapter 7 - Blend Solaire

**Chapitre 7**

 **Blend Solaire**

Merci beaucoup au revieweuses, Drennae, Lily tragdie, Guest et Anonyme, ainsi que Manon, pour le dernier chapitre. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, et je compte bien reprendre le rythme. J'ai bientôt publié le dernier chapitre de ma fiction Karma x Nagisa, et donc plus de temps pour cette fic.

* * *

"En sentiment comme en chimie, rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme." - Anonyme

* * *

 ** _Vendredi 17 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 15 depuis le meurtre._**

Ciel sera les dents, et ouvrit délicatement ses yeux d'azur, il faisait encore encre noir dans la pièce. Malgré tout le jeune comte pouvait entre-apercevoir la lumière qui commençait à percer derrière les grands rideaux pourpre de sa chambre.

Se relevant doucement et étirant un par un tous ses muscles, il essaya vainement de se concentrer essayant de comprendre d'où lui venait un réveil si matinal. Lui, si habitué à somnambuler et si enclin à s'emmitoufler dans ses draps chaud pour ne pas affronter le froid si peu accueillant de dehors, se sentait piteux et réveillé.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la raison lui sembla évidente: il avait rêvé. Encore une fois, et surement un cauchemar. Mais là, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il essaya vaguement de sonder son esprit à la recherche du moindre indice, mais ceux-ci semblaient s'enfuir au travers des méandres de souvenir dès qu'il tombait sur une moindre piste.

Son esprit tel un dédale le perdait dans des images qu'il préférait oublié. Il y avait une dispute, celle de la veille, surement, avec des traces de couleur rouge, ou plutôt marron… Le jeune comte abandonna, et décida qu'il pouvait malgré tout encore profiter de ses draps chauds avant l'arrivée de l'autre bipède au visage humain.

S'emmitouflant, alors bien confortablement dans ses couvertures, le jeune comte laissa son esprit dérivé. Passant de la lettre de la reine, à Lau avec son antre sécrète, et enfin, à la main de Sebastian sur sa cuisse. Celà avait été un geste complètement déplacé, inattendue et inadmissible de la part du majordome, et si la situation avait été différente il aurait …il aurait frappé, et punit. Tout ce qu'il était le plus doué pour. Mais la situation ne l'était pas. Ils avaient passé un autre pacte, et Ciel avait bel et bien senti la bête remonter dans l'être trop parfait qu'était Sebastian, laissant glisser sa vrai nature sous la carcasse, noir, si noir.

Et pourtant, malgré toute logique, la présence de cette chose l'avait rassuré. Elle lui avait prouvé que le noiraud n'était, en effet, pas si parfait que ça. Que malgré les mensonges, il gardait un soupçon de sa vraie nature. Si apte à surgir, si incontrôlable et si imprévisible.

Tel un humain.

Un sentiment complètement contraster, et simple. Peut-être était-ce étrange, mais cela le marqua.

Humain sans contrôle, sans pouvoir, l'éloignait de cette fausse perfection, de ce masque.

Il était presque sûr que le geste inconsidéré de Sebastian avait était fait inconsciemment, sans préméditation.

Alors devait-il s'en rassurer? Cela voulait-il dire que le demon faisait aussi des erreurs?

Il serra les dents.

En fait, c'était sa propre réaction qui mettait vraiment le comte dans tous ses états. Il n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Il avait juste frissonné. Oui, maintenant de ce point de vue ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais sur le coup, ça lui avait donné l'impression de couver tant de signification. Il avait peur, peur du démon.

Le maître de maison se retourna dans son lit. Maintenant, le soleil traversait totalement la cloison des rideaux, et le gênait dans ses réflexions, observant d'un œil mauvais la lumière de l'astre divin, il se demanda l'intérêt de tout ça. Et il n'en vit aucun, ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce genre de chose arrivait, et y porter trop d'attention était inutile. Il allait oublier le léger toucher de Sebastian qui l'avait fait tant frissonner, sa voix si onctueuse a son oreille, et son odeur si délectable qui lui avait alors frôlé les narines, oui, il allait oublier tout ça, car ça ne voulait rien dire. L'enfonçant dans un coin de son cerveau, il le barricada ce toute la mauvaise volonté du monde.

Trois coups résonnèrent sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un chariot couvert d'un drap pousser du bout des doigt, fut apporter dans la piece.

Et derrière, Sebastian. Souriant, lumineux et éclatant d'une joie pure pénétra… non, sautilla jusque dans la piece!

Et Ciel ne put que le regarder bêtement ébahit, les cheveux en bataille et la mine sinistre.

"Oh, vous êtes réveillé bocchan?" S'exclama le majordome un immense sourire aux lèvres, laissant voir chacune de ses dents bien trop blanche.

Ciel ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson, alors que prévenant, accueillant et ouvrant les bras, Sebastian s'élança vers la fenêtre pour libérer la lumière jusqu'a present bloquer.

"Il y a un magnifique soleil aujourd'hui bocchan!" S'esclaffa -t-il, les cheveux voletant sous le mouvement. "On a un programme très chargé, il faudra sortir profiter!" Il se retourna brusquement, son corp recourbé sur le coté avec ce coté sensuel et professionnel qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. "En plus j'ai préparé une magnifique tenue pour aujourd'hui"

Le pauvre comte, toujours stupéfié, écarquilla les yeux.

Sebastian souriait, Sebastian sautillait.

C'était quoi cette blague?

C'était de… Bonne humeur, visible, étalé, meme pas contrôlé? Un frisson de dégout face à tant de niaiserie lui remonta le long de la colonne vertebral, et il dut se retenir avec beaucoup de difficulté pour garder un visage neutre.

"Sebastian" Cassa le comte, ne bougeant pas d'un iota.

"Hum? Oui bocchan?" Un petit regard et un sourire en coin, la voix faussement haute et clair.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te mette de mauvaise humeur?" Claqua-t-il méchamment.

"Non-pourquoi, je me sens en pleine forme" Rétorqua le majordome ouvrant grand la fenêtre et inspirant l'air frai du dehors.

"Ça, je le sais abruti! je te demande s'il y a quoi que soit que je puisse faire pour t'arracher cet immonde sourire?!"

Ses sourcils se fronçaient, il serra les dents au ton guilleret et au visage… Innocent de son majordome. Est-ce que c'était encore un moyen de l'énerver ? En tout cas, ça marchait! L'irritation se faisait sentir alors que ses narines se dilatait légèrement.

"Voyons bocchan, c'est méchant tout ça" Se plaignit le pauvre petit majordome.

"Méchant ? Tu as quoi? quatre ans et demi?"

"Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute bocchan, on a si peu l'occasion de sourire dans cette maisonnée."

Ciel manqua de cracher à la figure du diable, ne se doutant pas du tous qu'il augmentait la liste de petits détails qui rendaient son démon si guilleret.

Sebastian était en effet aux anges -sans mauvais jeux de mots-, et les répliques ainsi que l'énervement de son bocchan, lui provoquaient des sourires intérieurs de plus en plus larges.

Tout d'abord, il avait parfaitement réussi ses mélanges et le thé qu'il allait servir à son maître valait bien toute la bonne humeur du monde (rien que ça, ramène le sourire)

Aussi, son Ciel allait bientôt être son servant pour une journée entière (quand il aurait gagné leur nouveau jeu), donc encore une fois, il y avait de quoi se réjouir.

Et pour couronner le tout, si son Bocchan était de mauvaise humeur, ses petites mimiques et ses petits mouvements brusques si inutile, devenaient tellement plus drôle!

"Je vais t'arracher les dents une par une"

"Oh, mais pour cela bocchan il faudrait que vous ailliez du muscle, vous mangez déjà si peu"

"Qu..."

"Oh, mais c'est pour cela que je vous prépare tous les jours avec passion et amour mes bons petits plats"

"Sebastian! Pour qui tu te prends?"

Et alors que Ciel commençait ses tirades d'insulte et ses mimiques de colères, sous la rétorque régulière de son majordome (pour le relancer). Le démon ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa chance d'être tomber sur un tel maitre, bien trop facile à manipuler. Il devrait vraiment le faire tourner en bourrique plus souvent.

Oui, c'était vraiment une belle journée pour certain.

Ciel lui, il le vivait… Mal. Boudant de l'attitude énervante de son majordome, il sifflait d'agacement à chaque sourire accompagné d'une réplique dégoulinant de positivité de Sebastian. Cela faisait cinq minutes maintenant que son stupide démon lui tournait autour, lui annonçait inlassablement le programme de la journée, y allant de ses commentaires, et de ses remarques que Ciel ne laissait certainement pas passé.

Mais ce qu'il devenait bavard celui-là quand il était de bonne humeur. Ou alors c'était un plan de plus pour l'énerver. Ce qui était bien plus probable.

Lui souriant à pleine dent (encore une attaque solaire dit donc), et mettant un terme a cette ambiance bonne enfant, le majordome avança le charriot qui jusqu'à présent avait été couvert, et le dévoila au grand jour.

Cessant d'un coup les paroles incessantes qui énervaient tant son maître. Avec de parfaites manières, Sebastian s'inclina respectueusement vers l'adolescent. Se rapprochant de lui de manière à se retrouver presque en face de son visage, tout en gardant une distance respectable, il offrit la tasse de thé qui lui avait valu tant de bonne humeur.

"Monsieur, goutterez-vous à cet innovant blend, préparer par mes soins et spécialement conçu à vos gouts ?"

Le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme cessa alors d'être agressif, pour Juste se limiter à de l'interrogation. Il était maintenant assis droit dans son lit, le visage tourné vers son majordome a une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Sa chemise lui enserrerait doucement la taille et le blanc laissait presque deviner la peau en dessous. Ses cheveux cendrés maintenant en bataille paressaient plus long que jamais, et encadraient les joues fraîches du jeune comte. Son visage noble au trait fin gardait un teint clair qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de lumineux en cette belle matinée si son air renfrogner ne lui avait pas creuser un peu ses traits.

Yeux fixes, ses deux grands orbes laissaient les rayons du soleil refléter le visage miroitant de Sebastian qui le regardait sans détour. Passant sur son front lisse, descendait doucement vers les sourcils bien dessiner du jeune homme, continuant sur la courbe de son nez aquilin et légèrement retrousser au bout, pour finir sur ses délicates lèvres légèrement pincée omettant de continuer jusqu'à son menton imperceptiblement pointu.

Ciel ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur, trop occupé à fixer la tasse tendue.

Faisant attention à ne pas se brûler, il remonta doucement ses délicates et fines mains pour s'emparer de la tasse de porcelaine au dessin esquissé valant à elle seule la totalité du prix des habitations de l'Est-End.

Il souffla un instant dessus, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Car il savait que le thé était à la parfaite température. Et il goûta. C'était juste divin, meilleur que tous les thés qu'il avait bu. Ne laissant rien paraître, il se délecta de sa boisson, sachant pertinemment que Sebastian n'était pas dupe. Surement, Il avait laissé transparaître assez pour que le majordome comprenne à quel point il aimait ce thé, Sinon, comment se ferait-il qu'un autre aussi beau sourire, si assuré, pointe sur les lèvres charnu du beau diable?

S'éloignant encore et faisant mine de rien le noiraud reprit la parole :

"Avec ceci monsieur, que prendrez-vous du score ou de la brioche ?"

"Scone"

Sebastian s'attela, avec ses mouvements juste, et simple, sous le regard de Ciel, adoucis depuis qu'il goûtait la délectable boisson.

"De quoi est fait ce thé" Interrogea-t-il d'un air trop détaché pour paraître anodin.

"Très simple monsieur, c'est un mélange bien ajusté de Deejling, d'Assam et de Ceylon, ainsi que quelque herbe plus rare, de mon cru."

Le jeune homme montra juste d'un léger signe de tête qu'il avait compris, et retourna dans sa dégustation.

"Dorénavant, j'aimerais que tu me le serves un peu plus souvent."

Voire tous les matins, manqua-t-il d'ajouter.

Car, en effet, il y avait quelque chose dans ce thé, dans son parfum. Et il pouvait sentir a coté de lui, la petite touche de fierté qui accompagnait les mouvements de son majordome. Meme sans mot elle était là.

Il le sentait lui meme dans les effluves de la boisson, ce thé était… Il ne savait comment décrire, mais, il avait un goût bien à Sebastian.

Bon d'accord ça ne voulait rien dire, mais en ce moment il ne trouvait juste pas d'autre adjectif.

La saveur corsée et douce, qui coulait dans son corp, réchauffait en gardant ce coté rafraichissant de la feuille original. Oui, c'était le goût de Sebastian. Il était en ce moment sur que si il avait pu goûter à l'épiderme de son majordome la meme sensation en aurait découler.

L'idée lui fit froncer les sourcils, se rendant compte à quoi il pensait le jeune homme repoussa ses pensées, encore une fois choquer par ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il avala de travers, toussant un peu. Ses oreilles prirent une couleur rosée heureusement cachée par sa quinte de tout, et dissimulé par Ô bénédiction ses cheveux qu'il devait couper depuis près de deux semaines. Il reposa un peu brutalement la tasse.

"Monsieur"

Sembla s'inquiéter le majordome, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et déplaçant doucement le dos du compte lui glissant la main derrière les omoplates. Rapprochant son corps juste assez pour que le plus jeune sente l'odeur du plus âgé lui titiller les narines.

"Ri... Rien… Ça va…"

Il souffla un instant. Ignorant de son mieux les émanations du majordome. Quelque seconde se succédèrent. Le majordome ne bougeait toujours pas, toujours la main dans le dos.

"Quoi?" Claqua le comte, se rendant compte de l'immobilité de Sebastian.

"Rien Bocchan"

Le démon s'éloigna un faux sourire aux lèvres.

"Sebastian, je t'ordonne de me dire à quoi tu penses"

Le plus âgé soupira.

"C'est juste que vous sentez très fort les hormones Bocchan" sourit-il faussement.

Ciel rougit brutalement, et reparti de plus belle dans sa mauvaise humeur argumentant encore pendant au moins dix minutes, raportant sa bonne humeur au majordome. Son maitre était vraiment trop drole.

Finalement, plus rouge que jamais le jeune maître de maison replongea le nez dans sa tasse.

Et le reste du repas se passa dans un silence monacal de la part de Ciel, alors que le serviteur continua leur train-train habituel. Il l'habilla, le coiffa, préparant tout ce qu'il fallait pour le jeune homme. Ce ne fut que plus tard que le jeune maître, toujours un peu blessé et humilié ré-ouvrit enfin la discussion.

"À propos de la mission de la reine ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois encore avoir des cours plutôt que de m'occuper de cette urgente affaire"

Totalement habillé, il attendait impatiemment que vienne enfin l'heure de son premier cours d'histoire avec cette horrible Mrs. Sherville.

"Auriez-vous oublié jeune maître que nous avions décidé de reprendre les cours en attendant les informations supplémentaires?"

"Et quand avons-nous décidé ça?" Ronchonna le jeune homme.

"Avez-vous écouté ce matin un traitre mot de ce que je vous ai dit ce matin?"

Ciel bouda.

"En tout cas, annule ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir mes cours, en ce moment on devrait être à ma résidence Londonienne à glaner des informations, et trouver la cache du 'Tigre blanc'"

"Hors, de question Bocchan, pour atteindre le Tigre Blanc, il faut être prudent, et attendre les informations supplémentaires pour savoir."

"Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ça ?" Chuchotât-Il de mauvais poil. "Je t'ai dit d'annuler, c'est un ordre."

"Il me semble que mon rôle est avant tout votre bien-être bocchan, alors cette éthique me donne le droit de refuser certains de vos caprices."

"Mais…C'est un ordr…"

"Oh quel dommage, votre professeur est là" S'étonna le majordome, disparaissant le plus vite possible pour la porte, ou l'ennuyante maitresse attendait impatiemment. "Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure bocchan"

Et Ciel essaya de répliquer, mais il sut bien vite, que rien n'y ferait, il devrait bel et bien subir son cours avec cette mégère.

Ce fut que plus tard dans le couloir, que le majordome réalisa que la délicieuse odeur toujours dans son nez, avait un gout à la Ciel, et la saveur était délicieusement bonne.


	9. Chapter 8 - Vent d'Automne

Chapitre 8

 **Vent** **d'Automne**

* * *

"Le plus terrible dans la beauté n'est pas d'être effrayante, mais d'être mystérieuse." - Fiodor Mikhaïlovitch Dostoïevski

* * *

 ** _Samedi 18 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 16 depuis le meurtre._**

Un vent froid et pénétrant s'était levé sur la campagne anglaise. Depuis déjà le milieu de la nuit, ce dernier imposait sa gouverne empêchant toute température de monter plus haut que quinze degrés. Rien d'inhabituel pour la saison, à laquelle les habitants d'Albion, c'était depuis longtemps acclimaté. Pourtant, cela ne les rendait pas moins maussades de voir que les belles feuilles de l'automne commençaient déjà à laisser place aux pluies bien plus drue et glaciale de l'hiver.

C'est pour ça que dans la maisonnée Phantomhive, tous les habitants s'adaptaient avec regret à ces nouvelles températures. Finny dans ce désagréable début de journée, avait préféré repousser sa tache de jardinier pour l'après-midi. Si bien qu'il profitait encore un peu plus de la chaleur contenue entre les murs de pierre. De même, May Lin jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œils au-dehors pour essayer de prédire derrière ses épaisses lunettes si du givre était à attendre sur les fenêtres, signifiant le commencement de ses tâches ménagères hivernales. De son coté, Bard qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué la chute de température, avait quand même prit la décision d'augmenter sans attendre le pourcentage de plat chaud qu'il devait préparer (où faire exploser) pour la saison froide.

Évidemment, Tanaka buvait toujours son habituel thé. Et Sebastian se retrouvait à Jardiner, dégivré les vitres, et bientôt à cuisinier.

La dispute d'il y a peu, toujours bien présente dans l'esprit commun, commençait malgré tout à cicatriser alors que les deux concernés s'étaient discrètement excusés avec de petits mouvements de tête. Tout ce beau monde avait donc paré doucement à l'ambiance bien sombre du château aveur leurs propres initiatives et résolutions pour tirer au mieux avantage de ce doucereux vent d'Automne.

En fait, dans la grande maison Phantomhive, le seul qui trouvait encore le moyen de ruminer, et de se plaindre était le jeune maître de maison. Malgré la présence tant appréciable de ses serviteurs découper en quatre pour son bonheur, ainsi que l'arrivée tant attendue du week-end et du sacré jour saint (le dimanche) continuait de bouder, râler de mauvaise grâce, alors qu'il devait encore _subir_ ses cours du samedi matin. Et le seul que cela faisait sourire, était évidement Sebastian.

Le jeune adolescent venait presque de s'enfiler quatre heures de torture et quelque enchaînement de violon depuis l'habituelle huit heure tapante, et la médiocrité de ses professeurs ainsi que l'approche du déjeuné le rendait exécrable.

Il serait un euphémisme de dire que le jeune comte attendait impatiemment les informations de la reine pour ce sortir de cette routine tout aussi ennuyante que contraignante. Mais ces dernières semblaient décider à rendre sa vie misérable.

Ce ne fut qu'après le repas de midi, quelque critique gratuite à l'encontre de son majordome (Pour maintenir les bonnes habitudes), de redressement sur sa chaise, et quelques gifles intérieures pour éviter de penser aux cheveux bien trop lisse du démon, que le désert se fit finalement accueillir sur la grande table de chêne accompagné d'une autre enveloppe blanche enfin acheminée par un cochet aussi immaculé que la neige.

"Finalement" maugréa le comte, s'emparant de sa parfaite excuse pour enfin annuler ses cours de l'après-midi et travailler sur l'affaire.

L'enveloppe beaucoup plus épaisse et de taille A4, donnait une sensation bien appréciable dans la main de Ciel, déjà prêt à en dévorer le contenu, pour enfin se sortir de la morosité qui s'était installé.

"Dois-je vous apporter collation et autres goûter pendant la lecture" proposa le majordome.

"Je veux une forêt-noire"

"Très bi…"

"Avec un double amas de chantilly et des fraises"

"Très assurément" Sourit le majordome.

Après un bref hochement de tête le jeune noble armé de son fidèle majordome pour le rassasier en gâteau quand son taux de glucides venait à flancher, commença à décortiquer un part un tous les documents envoyés par la reine.

Enfin, son temps allait être utile.

* * *

"Rien!" S'époumona Ciel relevant d'un geste de main furieux sa mèche.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec les informations envoyé par la reine. Et cela faisait donc cinq heures qu'il retournait et retournait encore les papiers rempli de détails sur les bars et la prostitution de rue, sans trouver aucune information qui vaille la peine d'être retenu. Il était vrai que le nom Tigre blanc revenait souvent, avec des explications plus ou moins vague sur le rôle de l'organisation. Mais il n'y avait rien sur comment le trouver, les personnes qui y travaillaient, les fonds qu'ils exploitaient ou tout simplement leurs marchandises.

Furieux Ciel envoya valser la bonne dizaine de papier inutile. Il avait encore perdu du temps, il avait été stupide de compter sur ces informations, c'est-à-dire autre chose que lui-même.

Déjà, il avait dû attendre cette… Chose -Ce n'est meme plus digne d'être appeler une envelope à ce niveau là-, toute la mâtiné, se coltinant en plus de l'histoire un cours de littérature et de physique, qui l'avait fait piper du nez, plus ennuyeux, tu meurs.

Sebastian ne l'avait en plus peu aidé dans ses recherches. À cause d'une autre bêtise des domestiques, il avait dû s'absenter, et cela ne plaisait en rien au jeune maitre.

Le temps qu'il aurait pu gagner en faisant exploiter et travailler son démon lui aurait fait jouir beaucoup plus de répit, de divertissement, et de quelques précieuses minutes à préparer son voyage pour Londres.

Cinq heures de sa déjà courte vie de perdues, s'il n'en était pas si furieux, il en aurait ri.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il se leva de son bureau, ses sourcils froncés. Encore une fois, il regarda d'un œil torve les papiers oublier sur le sol. Se dirigeant directement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans hésitation. Ses pas le conduisaient directement vers les étages inférieurs du manoir, traversant les pièces sombres qui parsemaient son chemin. Il passa sans détour les portes fermées, ayant pour seul objectif la cuisine où devait se trouver le diable.

Arrivé dans l'aile des domestiques, il hésita un peu avant de continuer de se diriger vers un couloir de droite menant au cartier des domestiques. La cuisine était tout près, il devait avouer qu'il connaissait plutôt bien le chemin. Encore quelques emplacements du manoir et certains greniers lui étaient inconnus, mais là, quand meme: Tout le monde savait trouver la cuisine.

Il finit par ralentir le rythme, il allait bientôt arriver face à son majordome, et étrangement une certaine appréhension le prit au tripe. Une sorte de sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas mais pas in-familière non plus.

"Débile! Débile" maugréât-il dans sa barbe.

Il ne préférait pas juste non plus débarquer de manière trop impromptue. De un, c'était dans sa nature de toujours avoir la classe. Et de deux, il le sentait déjà venir à 4 kilometre. Le diable se moquerait sûrement de lui, avec ses petites mimique détestable.

Il l'imaginait déjà, avec son sourire de coin. Un grand tablier blanc qui le rendait ridicule, par-dessus son frac au comptoir de la cuisine en train de découper des trucs, n'importe quel aliment! Il voyait déjà ses cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffer, qui l'énervait tant aller de pair avec ses yeux grenat malicieux, s'atteler à la tâche. Et surtout, il voyait déjà le regard du majordome changer quand il entrerait dans la pièce, prenant cette teinte rougeâtre qui ne s'adressait qu'a lui, moqueuse et aguichante. Et ses lèvres prenaient ce sourire coquin et espiègle qu'il lui réservait.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, devant la porte, prés à affronter la vision si parfaite.

Mais au contraire, lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce éclairer, tout était bien à sa place comme il l'avait imaginé. Sauf… son majordome. Absent pour on ne sait quelle raison, et le jeune comte sentit un léger et terrifiant pincement dans son cœur, qu'il ignora aussi royalement que possible.

"Où est-ce qu'il est encore cet abruti !"

"C'est de moi que vous parlez Monsieur ?"

Sentant doucement un souffle chaud derrière son oreille. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Ciel alors qu'il faisait un bon en avant manquant de justesse un petit cri de surprise. Réactif, Il fit quelque pas, avant de se retourner abruptement vers le grand majordome qui avait alors surgit de derrière la porte, pile dans son dos. Il l'avait fait exprès, Ciel savait. Il remonta son regard, le plantant vers le visage tordu de Sebastian par ce rictus si familier. Réservé qu'à Ciel, pour Ciel. Et pire que le pincement, se fut la douce chaleur de plaisir qui lui parcourut le corps, provoquant immédiatement un énervement chez l'adolescent.

"Sebastian! Ne refais jamais ça"

"Oh, mais je ne pourrais m'en passer, c'est tellement drôle de vous voir rougir Bocchan"

"Je ne rougis pas !"

"Oh, si vous rougissez, et si je n'étais pas votre majordome, je dirais même dire que c'est très mignon."

Ciel ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de rougir de plus belle. Sebastian savait très bien que ce mot lui donnait de l'urticaire. En plus, il avait seize ans, quoi ? Et ce n'était pas la peine de le qualifier d'adjectif d'enfant qu'il savait être faux en plus.

"N'importe quoi, tu racontes vraiment des conneries Sebastian ! On croirait que les rubans qu'Elizabeth te met te sont monté à la tête !"

"Car je vous qualifie de mignon ? je trouve au contraire que parmi toutes les inepties que dit votre cousine c'est la seule qui soit à peu près juste."

"Arrête de faire l'imbécile, mignon n'est sûrement pas un adjectif pour moi. S'exclama-t-il, vexer comme un pou. Je sais très bien que ton seul objectif est de m'humilier."

"Voyons Bocchan" reprit le majordome, amenant sa main à son visage faussement choqué. "Moi? Vous humilier, mais je suis le majordome de la famille Phantomhive voyons. _Jamais_ cela n'arrivera. Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a tellement d'autre synonyme, que je suis sûr que mademoiselle Elizabeth trouverait à son goût"

"Et ils seraient tous faux"

"Pas forcément, c'est sûr que si on va vers _Mignon_ du côté _adorable_ , vous ne remplissez certes pas les caractéristiques, mais du côté de beau, je suis sûr de trouver énormément d'attribut pour vous décrire, vous voulez une liste."

"Ah non, surtout pas ! Et je t'interdis d'en faire une, sinon je te la fais bouffer !"

"Si c'est une manière de me demander de l'apprendre par cœur, je suis sûr que je n'aurai pas de problème de ce côté-là."

"Ne joue pas avec les mots !"

"Mais bocchan voyons, ne soyez pas en colère, il y a déjà si peau d'adjectif mélioratif pour vous décrire, que vous ne devriez pas refuser ceux qu'on vous propose."

"De quel droit me juges-tu ! Personne n'à me dire quels sont mes qualités ou mes défauts"

"En tant que majordome, je me dois de remarquer ce qu'il ne va pas, et il est de mon devoir de vous mettre sur la bonne voix ! En commençant sans doute par votre amabilité, car il me semble qu'il y a pas mal de lacune de ce côté-là…"

"On ne commencera par rien du tout, tu n'es pas mon père Sebastian ! Tu n'as pas besoin de m'éduquer, et attends, nous ne parlons même pas de besoin. Je refuse que tu prennes cet air supérieur. Tu me dois un minimum de respect et si je suis descendu, c'est pour te dire de préparer le fiacre, nous partons pour Londres maintenant, nous avons perdu trop de temps à déblatérer !"

"Et les informations de la reine ?" S'enquit le majordome soudainement plus sérieux.

"Inutile, on aurait pu très bien rechercher les informations nous-mêmes ça aurait été plus efficace, dépêches-toi Sebastian, on n'a pas toute la nuit. Au cas où que tu trouves des choses à redire, c'est un _ordre_."

En 15 minutes, le fiacre fut près, et Sebastian installa son maître dedans, du moins il essaya. Le comte frappa sa main d'un air hautain avant de s'assoir tout seul dans le carosse. et le demon regretta un instant, que le jeune homme ne veule pas monter dans ses bras version princesse, il trouvait toujours cela très amusant.

L'horloge tendait sur 17h et le compte était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur quand il dit au revoir au autres domestique, venu leur souhaiter bonne route. Le voyage allait être long.

"Je veux que nous étudiions dés ce soir les différentes options que l'on a au sujet du tigre Blanc"

Claqua-t-il à peine rentrer dans le carrosse.

Mon Diable, l'odeur de son Bocchan avait se délicieux coté corser quand il était énervé.

"Pourrais-je malgré tout jeter un coup d'œil aux informations de la reine, il se peut qu'elle décèle…"

Ciel le fusilla du regard "Tu me crois si incompétent que ça ! Je les ai étudiées près de cinq heures, il n'y a rien ! Et pour celle qui pourrait nous donner une piste, elles sont incomplètes." Aboya-t-il.

"Laissez-moi aux moins les lires pour que je sois au même niveau que vous, il ne faudrait pas malgré tout pas passé par-dessus une information, même infirme"

Ciel grommela, et il se résigna de mauvais gré. Car oui, Sebastian avait évidemment raison. Il avait toujours raison. Et lui agissait bien trop comme un enfant, le majordome le manipulait bien trop aisément.

"Elles sont dans la sacoche" Indiqua-t-il de la tête, pointant l'un des bagages à l'arrière, sourcil froncé.

"Je reviens tout de suite monsieur."

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la calèche en marche, disparu un instant puis réapparu presque aussitôt avec les liasses de papiers dans les mains.

"Pendant que j'étudie ça vous feriez mieux de dormir Bocchan, si vous comptez vraiment veiller ce soir, on ne peut se permettre que vous soyez dans l'incapacité de tenir debout."

Il sera les dents d'une colère plus contenue.

"Je tiendrais parfaitement."

"Bocchan, le temps est moche dehors, la route est longue, et vous n'avez absolument rien à faire. Alors partez de principe que vous n'avez rien à perdre à vous endormir -à par de bonnes heures d'ennui-."

Ciel hésita et malgré sa mauvaise grâce hocha la tête. Ses résolutions d'être plus adulte le reprenant de répliquer et de voir les lèvres de Sebastian répliquer une autres phrase à la logique parfaite, qu'il avait surement preparer bien longtemps à l'avance.

Donc, Il se plaça dans la position la plus adéquate sur la banquette arrière appuyée sur la vitre froide, et essaya de fermer les yeux.

Sans succès. En meme temps, qu'elle idée. La caleche bougeait dans tous les senses, la banquette n'etait pas douce et le vent froid qui avait envahi la calèche l'empêchait de fermer les yeux.

Un morceau de tissu finit par le recouvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que.."

Le poussant légèrement, il comprit bien vite que c'était le frac de son majordome.

"Ce ne sont pas vos draps de soi, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire bocchan, essayer de dormir." Lui annonça le démon d'une voix plus douce que Ciel aurait voulu l'entendre, rendant étrangement la banquette plus agréable, la route moins rocailleuse et le vent moins penetrant sous cet énorme morceau de tissus.

Ciel hocha la tête, et s'enroula dedans repoussant sa mauvaise grace. Ce n'étaient peut-être pas ses draps de sois, mais cela avait l'odeur enivrante de Sebastian, n'y gagnait-il pas au change ?"


	10. Chapter 9 - Londres

Chapitre 9

 **Londres**

Bienvenue dans la Section Londres. Preparez-vous à changer de rythme.

* * *

 _"La folie c'est de se comporter de la meme manière et s'attendre a un résultat different."_ _\- Albert Einstein._

* * *

 ** _Samedi 18 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 16 depuis le meurtre._**

"Monsieur… Monsieur ?"

Doucement, Ciel ouvrit ses deux grands yeux. Ces derniers papillonnèrent un instant s'habituant de manière saccadée à l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Ses membres étaient engourdis et il mit un instant avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. S'interrogeant sur l'absence de son cache œil qui rendait soudainement son monde, plus grand, et plus profond. Il se secoua la tête.

"Monsieur?"

Avec un peu de difficulté, il releva lentement son visage de la banquette pour fixer d'où la voix venait. Il sentait la marque de la fabrique sur sa joue, ainsi que l'engourdissement qui allait avec.

Tout près, une ombre le surplombait. L'obscurité l'empêchait de discerner autre chose que le contour de la silhouette. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Cette dernière rassurante lui était bien trop familière. Comme d'habitude, à la posture parfaite et droite, meme ainsi orienté vers lui, elle était grande, élancer, le visage encadre de trait noir, avec un buste large, serrer à la taille qui descendait sur un bassin étroit lui meme attaché de longue jambe couverte de ce grand pantalon noir.

"Seb…astian?"

Ses yeux peux habitué à la faible luminosité l'empêchait de voir les traits de son majordome, alors que ce dernier, la main sur son épaule, le secouait doucement.

Seul, les orbes rouges du démon reluisaient visiblement dans la nuit.

"Nous sommes arrivé" Siffla-t-il.

La bouche pâteuse le jeune Comte hocha la tête, l'esprit encore dans les vapes. Il regretta de quitter la bonne odeur du frac mais malgré tout Il se releva doucement, et se rendit compte que l'obscurité était bien moins profonde que ce qu'il imaginait. À l'extérieur, la lumière de la lune, ainsi que quelque lumière artificielle, s'accompagnait de petit bruit de la ville, la rendant bien plus vivante et beaucoup moins effrayante de ce qu'elle était vraiment à cette période de la journée.

Dés qu'il fut relevé, le majordome descendit pour lui ouvrir la porte, préparant les marches, alors que le conducteur descendait aussi de la caleche.

Devant eut la demeure se tendait bien droite et solide. La façade que Ciel ne prenait jamais le temps de mémoriser, lançait sur la rue, une ombre étendue qui démontrait de manière indirecte l'importance d'une telle bâtisse dans Londres. Elle n'avait pas de jardin avant, et le manque de vegetation, soulignait cet air sinistre, bien propre au Phantomhive.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la résidence secondaire, les lumières du soir qui avait accompagné leurs déplacements se retrouvèrent soudainement bloquées par les grands murs de pierre. Et les fenêtres obstruées par de grands rideaux rouges éclairaient à peine les pièces poussiéreuses de l'habitation.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent directement vers le hall principal ou porte manteau et dressing attendaient. Il était encore tôt, mais l'ambiance et la fatigue du Comte laissaient une tout autre impression dans son esprit.

Allumant les chandeliers, le majordome fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, avant de finalement se retourner vers son jeune maître pour l'assister et le débarrasser de ses affaires. Le cochet avant pendant ce temps-là déchargé la voiture, et avec un mouvement de la tête, il quitta le tas d'affaires maintenant installé dans le coin droit de la pièce pour reprendre sa route, vers là où il était venu.

"Pardonnez-moi jeune maître, votre domicile n'est pas très présentable, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le préparer aussi bien que les dernières fois" S'excusa le majordome.

"Humf… Allons tout de suite dans mon bureau, il faut qu'on voie nos options" Grommela-t-il.

"Oui"

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau, certes plus petit que celui du manoir, mais tout aussi bien meublé et agréable.

Allumant de manière plus ou moins rapide et naturelle les chandeliers, Sebastian éclaira doucement la pièce d'une lueur tamisée et chaude.

Le jeune Comte, lui, se dirigea directement vers le grand meuble de bois qui donnait son nom à la pièce, et s'adossa dessus. Le bois s'appuya doucement au bas de son dos, alors que ses mains s'appuyèrent sur le bureau, et que ses jambes mis-croiser formait un angle à la vertical du meuble.

"Du thé Bocchan" s'enquit le majordome.

"Non" recondite Ciel, jettent un regard sur à la piece.

Cela lui prit une seconde, mais soudainement dans son élément de travail. Avec une enquête, et son majordome à ses côtés, il sentit doucement ce sentiment de familiarité dû à la puissance que l'on ne sent que dans ce que l'on excelle. À trôner au milieu de ce bureau, et tel un roi, il prit la parole qui lui revenait de droit.

"Alors, as-tu trouvé la moindre chose ?"

Sebastian ignora le ton bien plus grave de son maître, et s'empara de la liasse de papier qu'il avait lui aussi étudier et se plaça devant le plus petit.

"Il n'y a en effet rien de bien précis, nombreuse sont les bases que l'on à, mais on a aucun moyen de les trouver"

Ciel eut un rictus

"Une chose est sur, hors de question que l'on demande encore de l'aide à Lau. S'il a vraiment des amis dans ce milieu, il les a probablement déjà prévenus sous cape que tout ça nous intéresse. Ça pourrait être trop handicapant si nous risquons de lui mettre encore plus la puce à l'oreille. Nous devons pouvoir trouver un autre interlocuteur qui saurait aussi nous donner des indications sur la liste."

Sebastian se tut, et tous deux observèrent le tas, qui par rapport à leurs autres enquêtes était bien bas.

"Il y a peut-être quelqu'un Bocchan" Sourit le diable.

"Qui?"

"L'informateur de la reine elle-même"

"L'aristocrate qui s'est fait prendre ?"

"Qui de mieux que elle ?"

Ciel, fronça les sourcils. En effet, elle semblait la mieux placée.

"Sans compter qu'il y a quelque chose qui me dérange"

"Comment ça"

"Dans le rapport de la reine, les informations comptées par l'aristocrate, me semblent… décalées"

Ciel se redressa alors, et se rapprocha pour prendre la liasse de feuilles que Sebastian lui tendait. S'emparant du papier, le Comte jeta un rapide coup d'œil, en effet, la 'déposition' de la jeune femme paraissait légèrement à coter par rapport aux autres informations.

"C'est étrange, de ce que j'ai compris, c'est la seule qui ait vraiment été en contact avec eux, alors comment ce fait-il que ses infos soient si hors propos"

"Je ne vois qu'une chose" Souri le majordome

Le plus jeune releva les yeux et enchaîna.

"Elle a déformé la réalité pour protéger quelqu'un ?" Supposa-t-il.

"Ou pour se protéger elle-même"

"Tu penses donc qu'elle a caché des choses"

"Je pense aussi, que ceux qui on écrit ce rapport s'en sont rendu compte, et ont essayé de le camoufler, raison pour laquelle le rapport parait si désynchroniser."

"Elle est donc notre seule piste pour atteindre le Tigre Blanc"

"Surement pas la seule. Mais la plus directe"

"Il faut donc maintenant trouver qui elle est"

"Cela ne risque pas d'être dur, les aristocrates ne cachent pas leur visage, et on sait qu'elle est de la famille directe de la reine. Que c'est une jeune personne, les femmes plus âgées son généralement plus discrète dut à l'usure, et vu qu'elles ne sont plus bonne à marier, elles perdent leurs intérêts (personne ne se mêle de leurs affaires). Je paries donc, que notre demoiselle devrait 'officiellement' être une vierge entre 16 et 25 ans. Sinon, la reine n'en aurait pas fait une affaire personnelle.

"C'est décider alors, on creuse la piste de l'aristo ."

"Cela me semble le plus évident Bocchan"

"Très bien, Sebastian, combien de temps te faut-il pour te rendre à Buckingham et dégotter un arbre généalogique complet de la famille royale ?"

"Vous savez Bocchan que la famille royal a des membres et des descendants dans toute l'Europe?"

"Evidemment, mais ils doivent bien avoir des archives à Buckingham?

"Hum, si on considère qu'ils n'en ont pas de complètes et que je dois aussi passer en Allemagne, en Russie et en Espagne pour être sur de n'oublier personne, je dois en avoir au moins pour 3 heures."

"Hum, c'est trop long, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'être plus rapide"

"Non, et ici Bocchan, je ne parle que de récolter les informations, pas de les étudier, malheureusement, il n'y a aucun tri des arbres généalogique complet dans aucune de nos archives européennes, elles existent toutes évidemment, mais personne ne prend jamais la peine de les organiser… Du moins, pas pour repérer des candidats potentiels à une prostitution de luxe"

"Si comme le dit la reine, ce fut bien une 'polémique plus que fâcheuse dans l'enceinte de Gotigam' Cela signifie que son nom a bien pu s'ébruiter." Souffla Ciel.

"En effet, une autre option est d'aller vérifier directement à Buckingham.

"Mais la reine est restée très évasive sur les responsabilités de cette jeune fille, cette histoire à pu très bien se limiter à un nombre limiter de personne, et trouver quelqu'un qui sait…"

Ciel serra les dents.

"Cela vous gène n'est-ce pas Bocchan?" Souris le majordome. "D'aller mettre les pieds directement sur les plates-bandes de la reine ?"

"Hors de question que je ternisse ma réputation dans ses jupons. J'ai qu'un nombre limité de fois où je peux lui réclamer de l'aide sans abîmer ma crédibilité."

"Pas besoin d'être direct alors, en temps que domestique, je peux facilement avoir accès aux coulisses du palais, là-bas tout se sait, et le nombre de rumeurs en est incalculable."

"Ils sont aussi une bonne centaine de domestique, tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à les interroger pendant que je me tourne les pouces ici ?"

"Il est sûr que tous les interroger est tout aussi long que d'étudier les noms de 3/4 de la noblesse sur des vieux manuscrits."

Ciel sembla réfléchir.

"De toute manière ces documents ne pourrons que nous être utile plus tard dans l'enquête, non ? Ou au pire une autre mission de la reine. En avoir une copie est une bonne chose."

"Vous voulez donc essayer les deux fronts à là fois ?"

"Oui, vas-y, tu peux me les ramener ce soir, et demain tu pénètres le palais. Je les étudierais pendant que tu essayeras d'avoir accès 'Au rumeur' de Buckingham'." Claqua-t-il méprisant, et jouant de ses mains pour imiter les guillemets.

Le démon le regarda lui tourner le dos de son pas assuré, quittant le bureau pour la bibliothèque ou le jeune comte comptait attraper un de ses stylos fétiches"

"Est-ce une compétition ?" Ne pu s'empêcher de laisser glisser Sebastian trépignant.

"Quoi? Bien sûr que non Sebastian ! On ne joue pas à celui plus rapide que l'autre pour trouver une vulgaire hétaïre."

"Oh, vous avez peur de perdre."

"Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Je n'ai aucunement peur de tes manières ridicules de recherche, je connais mon métier par cœur ! _Et ce n'est pas un jeu_ " Sentit-il bon d'ajouter.

Le démon soupira.

"Très bien", affirma-t-il, sachant particulièrement qu'encore une fois, il avait réussi à allumé une flamme de combativité dans le regard de Ciel. Car comme beaucoup d'autre celui-ci détestait perdre.

"Quand pars-tu ?" Claqua-t-il, d'une voix retenue.

"Bientôt Monsieur, mais d'abord, vous devez-vous nourrir, il est presque 21h et vous n'avez toujours rien avalé, je m'étonne que vous ne vous vous soyez toujours sur vos deux jambes"

Ciel assassinat du regard son majordome, du moins il essaya. En effet, cela faisait presque 1h30 qu'il aurait dû dîner, et son estomac semblait lui susurrer des mots de disette. Mais que ce soit le démon qui le ramène à l'ordre était extrêmement irritant.

"D'accord, mais tu t'y rendras directement après"

"Très bien jeune maître, voulez-vous que je vous accompagne de votre chambre avant de préparer le repas ?"

"Non, vas-y directement, je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps."


	11. Chapter 10 - Reminiscence

Chapitre 10

 **Reminiscence**

* * *

«Tout s'arrange sous l'influence d'une pensée heureuse et optimiste.»

George Sand

* * *

 ** _Samedi 18 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 17 depuis le meurtre._**

Ciel regarda doucement l'horloge, avachi dans le fauteuil de son salon, il commençait à trouver le temps long. Cela faisait environ deux heures que Sebastian était parti.

Étalé sur les confortables coussinets, il cherchait vainement un moyen de se distraire. Deux heures plus tôt, son majordome lui avait fait un repas de fortune. Puis, il lui avait préparé un bain que Ciel avait apprécié plus que nécessaire (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais). Avant de décider qu'il était temps de l'habiller et de le coucher pour la nuit.

Ne se sentant pas de dormir l'adolescent lui avait claqué qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il l'attendrait. Il avait râlé, boudé, mais malgré ses protestations, Sebastian n'avait pas cillé et l'avait bordé comme d'habitude. Il lui avait servit sa tisane, et l'avait conduit d'une main de maître vers les draps bien chaud.

"Mais si Bocchan, vous avez besoin de sommeil" Avait-il argumenté. "Vous ne voulez surtout pas que votre magnifique visage, si _jeune,_ soit rabougri par des cernes, non?"

Ciel lui avait craché autre chose à la figure, il ne se rappelait plus. Mais au final le mal était fait, et en quelque minute de plus le démon avait déjà quitté la pièce et lui était déjà prisonnier des couvertures.

Maudit démon !

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Ciel s'en déroule discrètement, quitte son lit, et aille s'installer sous la lueur blafarde des bougies du salon avec un "Bien fait pour toi, c'est toi qui t'occupera de mes cernes" à peine chuchoté à l'attention de Sebastian.

Fier de lui, il s'était installé bien confortablement sur les coussinets du grand fauteuil, et avait attendu.

Et attendu.

Et attendu, jusqu'à ce que son attente se transforme en un ennui mortel.

Alors, maintenant, il était là, seul.

Seul, dans le petit salon où venait tant de foi tante Ann. Et l'ennui se transformait doucement en sentiment bien plus sombre.

La pièce n'était plus qu'éclairée par une ou deux lumières, les autres ayant fini par s'éteindre. Les couleurs presque estompées rendaient la scène fade et froide, alors qu'elles éclairaient doucement le visage fatigué du comte.

Par ennui, les jambes de ce dernier, assez longue maintenant, glissaient du fauteuil lentement sur les cousins en cuir du canapé où il s'amusait à y laisser des traces, la marque de ses pieds s'imprégnant dans la chair tendu.

Il détestait ça: attendre.

Peut-être que si il appelait Sebastian, le démon reviendrait.

Ça serait bien inutile de le faire revenir maintenant sans les informations qu'ils souhaitaient, mais honnêtement, le garçon avait déjà passé ce cap de reflexion.

La seule chose qui le retenait encore, était d'imaginer le probable visage arrogant de Sebastian qui le toiserait. Et qui lui reprocherait de sa voix suave d'être en dehors de son lit si tard le soir.

Mais bon... Certe, il lui reprocherait ses enfantillages, mais au moins, Ciel ne serait plus seul si le demon revenait.

Il hésita un instant, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement pour prononcer le debut d'un son, puis il abandonna.

Si Sebastian revenait, que lui dirait-il?

Il cligna des yeux.

Et fut parcouru soudain d'un frisson.

L'obscurité qui l'entourait semblait l'étreindre de ses bras oppressants. Et il essaya vaillamment de repousser le sentiment d'inconfort qui montait en lui.

Si il appelait le demon, que dirait-il?

" _Oui, alors tu vois Sebi-chan je déteste être seule la nuit! Mais j'ai absolument pas peur du noir, oh non!_ "

C'était invraisemblable.

…

…

Et Ouille, 'Sebi-chan'? Il n'y avait que le Shinigami pour l'appeler comme ça! Qu'est-ce que l'autre truc avait-il bien pu mettre dans la tête? C'était même pas mignon.

Un petit grésillement se fit entendre dans son oreille, et Il ferma ses yeux, les plissants plus fort qu'il ne le devrait. Il était un adulte. Il avait quinze ans. Plein de jeunes hommes de son âge étaient déjà mariés, et lui, il était toujours la dans son salon à se persuadé que le noir et la solitude ne lui faisait plus peur!

Devrait-il vivre avec toute sa vie?

La solitude, elle, était son salut. Oui! Son salut. C'était un choix. N'est-ce pas? Il valait mieux être seul qu'entouré de traîtres, mauvais et hypocrite.

Et le noir, il n'y a que les enfants qui y voient des monstres ridicules sortie de leurs imaginations. Les vraies monstres cela n'existe pas… Humain ou non.

Il était passé outre tout ça, bien sur. Il était le grand Phamtomhive!

Il n'avait pas peur.

Oui, il n'avait pas peur... Pourtant...tout au fond de lui, toujours plus profond; Il y a avait cette chose qui doucement remontait. Minuscule, sous un tas de poussière. Elle poussait, poussait. Il la sentait dans ses organes. Poussant doucement pour remonter à la surface. Et du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'ombre à sa droite se tortiller.

Son coeur manqua un battement, et son regard se tourna par là. Rien, évidement, la maison craquait juste un peu dans ce silence absolue. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et son esprit critique repoussait la chose au fond de sa poitrine. Il n'y avait que le silence ici, voyons.

Car oui, à ce moment même, il pouvait entendre le silence...

Son esprit resta en alerte, sa respiration peut-être un peu plus rapide. Une autre ombre se mit à danser, et son inconscient s'excita. Laissant entre-apercevoir une forme la-bas sur le mur, qui disparaissait à peine le regard poser dessus. Puis deux autres, indistinctes, à sa droite. Une caresse, une main qui le touchait. Il secouait alors la tête, et l'ombre reprenait alors la forme d'un rideau, et le canapé froid redevenait un canapé.

Et Ciel se recroquevilla alors, gardant la tête haute. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas peur. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. L'enfer, il l'avait déjà connu. Sa raison revint en bloc, et le control aussi, repoussant alors sans ciller ces choses, irréels qui le hantaient. Et alors, tout retransformait le monde en un semblant de normalité.

Car le jeune homme, si fier, si tendu dans ce canapé, savait.

Il savait que c'était faux. Il savait que la piece était vide de toute vie, vide de tout danger. Que l'ombre crée par les bougie ne faisait qu'exciter son esprit déjà bien trop torturé.

Mais alors que il se retrouvait seul, là, dans le noir. Rien n'aurait value ne soient-ce que la présence de son pire ennemis. Car aussitôt enfermé, et son esprit enfin calmé, quelque chose, sortait de nouveau, et les meubles s'entourait de l'aura malsaine qu'ils avaient toujours possédé.

C'était ce qui y rôdait, ce qui se glissait dans l'ombre de la nuit qui lui tenait compagnie. Et alors qu'une image lui vint à l'esprit, lui remémorant une enquête précédente, il ferma les yeux pour la chassée.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Il inspira rapidement. Il devait se concentrer.

Une foi Elizabeth lui avait dit que pour chasser le noir quand elle était petite, elle les imaginait ensemble. Tous les deux, main dans la main. Il la sauvait alors des monstres en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ciel serra les dents. Tout ça n'était que des inepties d'enfant, mais l'idée d'imaginer sa cousine le rassurait, un peu.

Si elle était une des seuls qui chassait sa solitude, alors, peut-être qu'elle pouvait aussi chasser le noir, pas qu'il est dit ça bien sur!

Il préférerait manger sa main que de reveller ça a quelqu'un. Surtout à Sebastien.

S'allongeant à l'aise, il l'imagina. Il vit le visage d'Elizabeth apparaître en premier. Son sourire, avec ses traits fins et joues rondes. Ses yeux pétillants de malice et de douceur. Une candeur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Son visage fut alors doucement remplacé par un souvenir. Et les petites mains d'Elizabeth lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers les jardins près du manoir. Ses cheveux blond volant autour d'elle. Souriant, elle lui partageait ses jouets, et lui cueillait des fleurs. Déjà à l'époque, la jeune fille de 6 ans, passait son temps à lui donner des choses sans rien demandé en échange. Le souvenir s'éloigna un peu, et il se rappela vainement avoir joué dans un champ. Le manoir laissant place à une grande forêt de pins.

C'est alors que son magnifique chien les rejoins, lui sautant dessus, provoquant un rire d'enfant à son alter ego. Du coin de l'œil, ses parents, immenses adultes, plein de grâce et de majesté, les couvaient du regard tout en discutant d'affaire dont l'enfant n'avait guère. Et son coeur se réchauffa de bonheur et de force, comme-ci chaque battement s'allégeait. Et pendant un instant, ce monde était fait de bliss.

Mais alors que cette réalisation faisait son chemin, une clameur étrange sembla s'élever au loin dans les bois…

Une pensé noir, puis une autre le traversa, il sentait quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il voulait savoir…

' _Quelque chose ne va pas_ ' comprit-il… Le visage des adultes semblait soudain _lointain_ , ils regardent le vide, sans présence. Un grand bruit retentit de la forêt. Et Non ! ' _Ils ne se retournent pas ?_ ' _Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose par là_?' ' _Ils faut qu'ils voient !_ '

 _Sebastien jappe. Il a peur._

De grandes bêtes, dans la forêt ! Les nuages cachent le soleil, plus noir que tout. Un autre hurlement retentit, et cette foi celui d'un homme, d'un enfant. Et au loin de la forêt continue de se mouvoir trois énormes bêtes, de la taille d'ours, telle une _meute_ , leurs corps élancés semblent plus ressembler à des insectes atrophiés aux membres _gélatineux_ et _gluants_ , mais de laquelle se dégagent une harmonie et une force surnaturelle.

 _Leurs mâchoires plus larges que celle d'un crocodile claquent._

 _Crocodile, Ours, Loup et bête, et encore ! Insecte, et ver._

 _' Où sont-ils ?'_

 _Pas le temps de chercher. Le sol s'effondre. Coincé dans un sable mouvant, ouvert sous mes pieds, et maintenant me voilà piégé._

 _C'est le noir. Elles se rapprochent. Elles, elles, elles. De leur lèvre, un filet de bave semble faire fondre la terre._

 _Crocodile, Ours, Loup et bête._

 _J'ai peur._

 _D'un coup, elles disparaissent dans le noir, je ne les vois plus, mais je les entends._

 _Clic, clic._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Oups._

 _Une faible lumière, la cuisine est là !_

 _Une faible lumière, la cuisine est là !_

 _Je ne vois plus rien._

 _J'ai peur._

 _Il y a une odeur._

 _Clic._

 _Un violent souffle de vent._

 _Si enivrante._

 _Les bêtes hurlent de terreur. 'Pourquoi?' Un crissement. Les bêtes glapissent. Quelque chose déchiquete._

 _Je ne respire plus, ne bouge juste pas._

 _Je tremble de peur._

 _Le noir vient._

 _Quelque chose dans ma nuque, je frissonne. Elle, elle, elle._

 _Remonte doucement._

 _Je tremble, alors qu'elle frôle chaque parti de mon dos._

 _J'ai peur._

 _Je saute._

 _Je me défais de ma prison._

 _Victoire?_

 _La pièce réapparaît, puis redisparait. La bête hurle de fureur, et je cours pour lui échapper. 'Plus vite', 'plus vite'._

 _Je ne vois pas ou je vais, au point que je trébuche sur quelque chose._

 _La tête d'Elizabeth repose là._

 _Reine,_

 _Macabre, Macabre_

 _Au-dessus d'une mare de cadavre et de sang._

 _Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir?_

 _Vide orbites._

 _Les traits tirent, la bouche s'ouvre… Il sort…_

 _Il est si large qu'il déchire lentement le visage de la fille._

 _J'ai peur._

 _J'ai peur. Je hurle._

Le compte Phantomhive se réveilla brutalement un hurlement strident quittant toujours le fond de sa gorge.

Sa main s'accrocha à la première chose que qu'il vit, un bras.

"Bocchan, bocchan, calmez-vous"

Ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent avec force les manches de Sebastian qui essayait de le calmer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, et tout son corps tremblait. Il haletait, il ne voyait plus rien, ses tremblements s'accélèrent lorsque la chose reprit la forme du monde qui l'entourait.

"Calmez-vous" lui chuchota le majordome de sa voix la plus douce.

Mais le jeune homme n'entendait pas. Il restait enfermé dans son esprit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il s'accrochait juste au majordome le plus fort possible, car le sommeil l'avait peut-être quitté, mais le noir était toujours là.

Dans un geste pour le ramener, le diable le tira alors à lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il le berça imperspectivement. Laissant le temps, doucement faire son effet.

Le jeune revient alors un peu sur terre lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du démon traverser ses vêtements. Un sentiment de protection le parcouru, de bien-être. Il était en sécurité. Doucement, sa respiration se calma, restant malgré tout agité, il se rendit un peu compte de ce qui l'entourait, en même temps que sa vue s'habituait à la faible lumière.

"Sebastian" gémit-il

"Chut… Je suis là… Calme, je suis là."

Ciel se recroquevilla dans les bras de son démon. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement les cheveux, en continuant de lui filer des mots doux.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était bel et bien en sécurité, il manqua d'exploser en sanglots, son corps fut pris de tremblement alors qu'il se resserrait encore plus au creux des bras du démon.

"Bocchan?"

"Bocchan?"

Le diable de ses dents retira alors son gant, pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son contractant de quinze ans qui semblait en avoir perdu la moitié en quelques secondes.

"Ciel?"

Et il continua jusqu'à ce que la respiration du garçon se calme, et qu'il s'endorme. Continuant doucement à le bercer, n'usant que de chuchotement et de douceur. Même endormi l'être semblait si fragile. Il hésita alors un instant, il rechignait à le ramener dans sa chambre et à la laisser seul. L'humain risquait encore de se réveiller. Alors le démon prit la plus logique des décisions. D'un mouvement, il retira son frac l'entourant dedans, et s'assit alors sur le grand fauteuil du petit salon. S'installant patiemment, le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, reposait sa tête sur son épaule.


	12. Chapter 11 - Éros

Chapitre 11

 **Éros**

Hello ! Merci à Manon, et Engel. Oui, pour la qualité, j'ai l'impression de nager dans la mer tumultueuse de mes fautes d'orthographe ! (Et de grammaire, et de syntaxe, et de figure de style !) - Bref, t'as vu, Sebi-chou, il est plus humain à chaque fois, mais principalement dans ses défauts. Donc ça lui rend la tâche facile pour les ignorer ;).

Bisous ! :3

* * *

"Le diable est dans les details"

\- Nietzsche

* * *

 ** _Dimanche 19 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 18 depuis le meurtre._**

Une goulée d'air frais pénétra doucement les poumons de l'être endormi, gonflant doucement chacun de ses pores, si imperceptible qu'elle souleva à peine sa poitrine. Mais le démon le sentait. Il les sentait tous. Chaque mouvement imperceptible que le jeune homme faisait. Chaque frissonnement, et chaque faible tension dans ses muscles, il les sentait. De ses yeux, il frôlait les tics de son visage, de ses oreilles, il écoutait son cœur battre, et de son odorat, il s'enivrait de ses effluves.

Et il veilla.

Il veilla sur son sommeil, toute la nuit durant, s'amusant à compter sa respiration, à bouger ses cheveux ou à jouer avec ses fins doigts qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Le jeune homme était totalement magnifique comme cela. Tellement vulnérable pour lui. Un démon en aurait jubilé. Jubilé de voir que peu importe qui ils étaient, les humains étaient tous si faible et mentalement incapable de comprendre les dangers dans lesquels ils se mettaient à chaque fois qu'ils baissaient leur garde. Mais au lieu de faire jubiler le démon, cela le faisait sourire d'amusement.

Son maître était vraiment mignon comme cela, sur ses genoux. Comme deux êtres plus intimes. Si serré dans ses bras, et si confiant que le diable aurait pu en abuser. Mais pour quel intérêt ? Quel intérêt de briser quelqu'un si persuadé qu'il allait être brisé dans tous les cas. Non, il voulait plus. Sa confiance, il ne l'avait pas totalement, mais cela viendrait. Plus l'être grandissait, plus il comprenait les implications qu'était un 'démon' et compliquait la tache de Sebastian. Et Ciel ne pouvait que s'en méfier. Mais Sebastian était près, il ferait en sorte que le jeune garçon se révèle à lui. Il allait travailler dur, petit à petit pour faire tomber les murs de son Ciel, l'un après l'autre. Et qu'il finisse par se reposer sans cesse sur lui. Sa poitrine se gonfla, et il expira doucement l'air dont Il n'avait pas besoin.

Sebastian sourit légèrement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Même plus conscient de ces réflexes humains qu'il avait acquis, comme de nombreux démons, depuis longtemps.

Il se mit alors à caresser doucement du regard les traits du jeune adolescent. Les lèvres toujours courbées vers le haut. Il en oublia le temps. Laissant ce moment, prendre sa place dans l'espace. Complotant secrètement, sur toutes les faiblesses de son maître, utile ou non. Les heures pouvaient sembler comme des minutes pour lui.

Jamais son esprit n'avait vagabondé sans but.

C'était à l'encontre de sa nature de ne pas avoir de but, lui qui était façonné dans la matière noire à la conscience propre.

Mais bon, il s'en fichait. Il avait un but, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser à regarder son maître dormir en chemin, avant de lui prendre son âme.

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand même !

Puis son esprit dériva des défauts, à toutes les caractéristiques de Ciel. Ses moues, et bouderies, ses cris de fureur ou ses crises. Et il pensa à d'autres choses. Et son esprit vagabonda sans but précis.

Il s'attendrissait.

C'était extrêmement mauvais.

En même temps, Ciel ressemblait beaucoup trop à un chat. Bon, pas physiquement, mais l'esprit était là !

Ça devrait être un crime d'avoir des cheveux aussi doux.

Et ses expressions-là. Donnant envie de le titiller

Car, oui, 'Sebi-chou', comme on l'appeler, réagissait comme une vieille dame devant une de ces merveilleuses bestioles à poil.

Il l'observa un autre instant. Oui, quand il dormait, le jeune homme avait trop d'atouts qui pouvaient le comparer aux petites boules à dent. D'ailleurs, il devra essayer un jour de lui fournir un déguisement, ou du moins… des oreilles de chat, ça lui irait bien. Il aurait déjà dû le faire quand il était plus jeune.

Il aurait pu jouer avec lui…

Si le jeune homme avait bien voulu miauler, et s'il s'était mis à quatre pattes, en imitant le merveilleux animal, il l'aurait chouchouté.

Il lui aurait pu lui donner un bol de lait, et le plus petit aurait pu lécher le liquide blanc.

Il l'imaginait avec un certain plaisir malsain.

Son Bocchan avec un petit short court violet, des petites chaussures fantaisies, et des collants noirs et violets qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux cuisses et seraient accrochés à son short par des lanières de cuire, permettant de voir sa délicate peau. Ensuite, un petit haut serré au corps qui laissait de temps en temps voir le nombril du Conte, ce serait bien.

Le jeune homme lèverait alors son regard vers lui de sa position quadrupède et plisserait ses grands yeux bleus, avec son innocence si naturelle. Il miaulerait un tout mignon 'Sebaaastian', le nez couvert de la belle boisson blanche. Il aurait des gants de toile qui laisserait voir le bout de ses doigts, mais qui monteraient jusqu'au-delà du coude. Et pour finir de mignonne petite oreille qui se mouvrait selon ses émotions. Il viendrait s'installer sur les jambes du démon qui s'amuserait à gentiment le câliner en lui grattant les oreilles.

Ce serait le bonheur, le paradis même, son Ciel pour lui tout seul en chat, sans rien d'autre. Oui…

 _'Tu fantasmes démon_ ' lui chuchota méchante une voix à son oreille, Arrêtant donc de s'imaginer des scénarios improbables, le diable reporta ses yeux sur le jeune adolescent. Et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux trop longs. Si ça continuait il devrait les lui attacher. Cela le grandirait, un peu, seulement un peu. Car le jeune était loin d'avoir un corps d'adulte.

Le démon passa alors sa main sur le ventre du jeune homme, remontant doucement de son doigt entre les abdos de l'adolescent. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, son corps progressait quand même. De son doigt au travers du tissu, Sebastian sentit doucement se former de fin abdo, pas visible de l'extérieur le jeune garçon ayant un ventre totalement plat, mais au toucher, on sentait légèrement que son peu de muscle existait bel et bien, enfin, il fallait vraiment insister pour les voir.

Les mains du démon remontèrent donc, et doucement continuèrent leur exploration, passant dans le dos du jeune homme, frôlant ses épaules, qui ne serait jamais aussi large que les siennes et resterait sûrement toute leur vie fine, mais qui se battait lentement pour grandir.

Ses mains descendirent sur les omoplates du jeune homme, passant à travers le tissu sur cette marque que Ciel haïssait tant, et que Sebastian exécrait aussi, car elle enlaidissait le magnifique corps de son contractant. Ses doits la frôlèrent puis ses mains continuèrent leur aventure jusqu'au bas du dos. D'un doigt, il glissa doucement le long de la fesse de Ciel, puis sur sa cuisse, frôlant au tracé le tissu. Un instant il eut juste envie de déshabiller le jeune Conte, pour pouvoir observer ses formes délicates, et il se promit que la prochaine foi qu'il le changerait, il s'attarderait sur cela. Oui, il se le promit.

Ses mains retournèrent se mêler à ses cheveux et le démon huma son odeur. Saviez-vous à quel point l'odeur de la sueur mêler aux hormones et relever par une faible pincée de musc qu'émettent tous les adolescents est absolument enivrante ?

Le corps de Ciel comme tous les êtres de son âge, appelait à la reproduction. Gagner le pari qu'ils avaient fait serais plus que facile, les jeunes femmes tourneraient indiscutablement autour du jeune homme comme des vautours. C'était chimique. Et un instant, un cours instant, Sebastian haï de toute son âme cette idée. Mais il l'ignora royalement.

S'il voulait être sur de mangers cette délicieuse âme, il lui fallait faire en sorte que son maître s'accouple avec une de ces pouffiasses de pute qu'ils allaient rencontrer, enfin, s'accouple était un bien grand mot, il avait dit, ressente du désir, mais c'était plus compliquer que ça, car son maître avait trop de self-contrôle, il ne tournerait pas autour d'elle, trop sur de ce qu'attendrait le démon. Non Sebastian allait devoir en choisir une qui séduirait son maître, sexuellement parlant bien sûr, et serai peut-être même obligé de passer l'acte pour obtenir une réaction.

Son travail à lui était de faire en sorte que son maître soit 'engagé' avec l'une d'elles. Mais il était totalement hors de question qu'aucune de ses humaines ne pose trop longtemps ses salles pattes sur ce qui lui appartenait et souille le si beau corps de son jeune maître, il en était hors de question. L'image le dégoûtait au plus au point, le simple fait de trouver une seule de ces femelles pour en faire une candidate lui semblait indiscutablement, extrêmement dur.

Sans compter que les mots exacts qu'il avait utilisés étaient: 'pour la moindre de ces femmes', donc ça ne pouvait être qu'une femme qui travaillait dans la prostitution. Et sur le coup, ça l'ennuyait plus que tout.

Il se haïssait d'avoir proposé un tel jeu. L'idée d'attirer son bocchan à consommer lui avait au début paru extrêmement appétissante, amusante, enrichissante et juste parfaite. Il était un démon après tout, et pousser un être à la luxure était tout à fait honorable de son point de vue. Mais le détail qu'il avait balayé du revers de la main, c'était la partenaire. Malheureusement on ne forniquait* pas tout seul, et sans parler de forniquer, on ne ressentait pas du désir sans raison. Il y avait toujours une origine au désir.

Il sera les dents, et ses doigts agrippèrent un peu plus les cheveux de Ciel alors qu'il passait doucement les doigts dessus.

Si il y avait une solution pour que son maître n'ai pas à bander sur ces coureuses de rempart, il la trouverait et l'exploiterait, ça il en était certain.

Le petit matin finit par pointer son nez sur Londres, et l'animation de la rue finit bien vite par déranger le démon dans son action: 'Tripoter son maître dans son sommeil', sans compter qu'il avait énormément à faire. Passer la nuit avec le Conte dans les bras, c'était un très bon plan, mais il avait énormément de retard dans ses taches habituelles. C'est donc avec un soupir empli de fatalité que Sebastian se résigna à conduire le noble jusqu'à son lit. Le portant délicatement comme le précieux trésor qu'il était, le majordome le conduit silencieusement dans la grande pièce de l'étage.

Il déposa son fardeau dans le grand lit à baldaquin, l'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, et avant de s'en aller, déposa un délicat baiser sur son front. Les yeux de Ciel frémir alors, alors qu'il les ouvrait doucement. Avec toute la douceur du monde Sébastian, lui caressait la joue.

"Rendormez-vous bocchan, il n'est pas l'heure" susurra-t-il.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, ce dernier réparti rejoindre les bras de Morphée une seconde foi, et le démon sorti. Il avait bien trop de travail.

* * *

*Le premier qui me dit que la masturbation est une forme de fornication, je l'étrangle et j'enterre son corps à dix mille mètres de profondeur. (qui oses me dire que je ne peux pas le faire U.U)


	13. Chapter 12 - L'Ire salutaire

Chapitre 12

 **L'Ire salutaire**

* * *

 _Les jaloux, d'amour-propre, voient le réel à travers un miroir déformant qui grossit les détails insignifiants, transforme les nains en géants et les soupçons en vérité."_

 _\- Cervantes_

* * *

 ** _Dimanche 19 octobre 1890._**

 ** _Jour 18 depuis le meurtre._**

Les cloches de Westminster résonnèrent bien vite au centre de la cité. Alors que le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez derrière les nuages rosés de la matinée. Comme à son habitude, hier, laissait doucement place à un nouveau jour, rythmé par les horloges sexagésimales et les appels pour la messe. Prête pour la prière de Dieu, et son appel divin, les rues pavées commençaient à grincer, sous les roues des premiers courtiers et des voitures matinales.

Les volets claquaient rapidement avec le dur réveil des artisans, marchants et tous autres qui cherchaient vainement à faire entrer l'air londonien espérant qu'il serait plus clément que la veille.

Les rumeurs de la ville, et les voix portantes des vendeurs de journaux, apportant la bonne parole, et les nouvelles du monde, commençaient donc à pénétrer les habitations bien douillettes, pour une agitation qui ne finirait qu'au soir.

"Lady and Gentleman ! The Observer, my ladies, come and get the Observer. Nous sommes les premiers à venir vous offrir le clou de l'information ce matin !"

Un ou deux orphelins, couraient de çà et là dans la ville, prêts à jouer les Oliver*, et récolter leurs faibles parts de gain de la journée.

Avec, l'arrivées des premières lueurs, de nombreux autres bruits de pas commencèrent doucement à secouer Londres. Les rats, maître de la nuit passée, avec les chiens errants, les chats, et les papillons de nuit désertaient doucement leur royaume pour se réfugier dans les tréfonds de la ville, là où nulle ne pouvait les voir, laissant la place aux humains.

"Madame! Approchez, et venez prendre un exemple de l'Observer meilleur que le Times, certifié, Monsieur! Meilleur journal de Londres, et Oui, Madame depuis les deux derniers siècles, Madame!"

"Comme toujours, vous êtes toujours meilleur que les autres ! Vous les journaux !"

Les râleurs, comme les optimistes, les enfants, comme les vieux. Aujourd'hui, dans la ville, ils avaient tous quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose à vivre, à penser, ou à mourir. Que ce soit de lire le dernier chapitre de Doyle, qui faisait fureur dans le journal ce matin. Se plaindre de l'affaire Croft, des tensions en Australie, ou des politiques Portugais. De lire le Lippincott's Monthly Magazine éditions de juillet, recommandé par le dernier critique, ou de chuchoter à la petite Aghata**, née si récemment qu'elle fera sûrement de grandes choses. Chacun avaient à faire. Et les bourgeois comme les savants, les penseurs et les explorateurs ne pouvaient empêcher cette excitation habituelle de remonter dans leurs veines, alors que ce siècle, ce 19e siècle, le plus beau de tous, remplit de tant de merveilles, les laissait l'un après l'autre poser leur pierre à l'édifice, qui ouvrirait le monde futur vers la porte de toutes les connaissances, le plus doucereux, mais plus fascinant de tous les péchés.

C'est dans cette cadence habituelle que la ville se réveillait, et comme d'habitude, à Londres, dans un des quartiers huppé. Le soleil caressait doucement de ses rayons les vitres de la demeure Phantomhive, loin de réveiller son habitant.

Ce ne fut qu'après 9 h heures sonnée que le majordome de la famille, habillé tout de noir, pénétra enfin la chambre de son maître pour réveiller le bel endormi.

Comme à son habitude, ne faisant qu'un avec la demeure, il se dirigea vers les rideaux les ouvrants d'un tour de main, pour que l'astre immortel fasse son devoir.

"Monsieur, il est déjà tard, vous devriez vous lever" Susurra-t-il

Lorsque Ciel déploya ses paupières, bien lourde de sommeil, il vit du coin de l'œil le majordome lui servir, son habituel plateau, et une tasse de son nouveau thé qui aurait fait fureur dans n'importe quel café de Londres. Il lui tendit avec élégance et précaution, pendant que l'adolescent engourdit, se redressait lentement, bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait paresser ce matin-ci.

Le majordome de son sourire social, et toujours aussi faux aux yeux de Ciel, lui présenta le plateau de viennoiserie qu'il avait apporté.

"Ce matin, voici des croissants français, accompagné de confiture d'abricots et de fraise"

Le majordome déposa délicatement le plateau sur l'appui du lit, et s'affaira à sortir les vêtements qu'il avait préparés pour son maître.

Lui laissant plusieurs minutes pour manger, ainsi que de lire son courrier apporté aussi.

"Nous avons reçu un appel de lady Elizabeth, finit-il par dire, elle dit qu'elle veut profiter du fait que vous soyez à Londres pour faire quelques emplettes en votre compagnie."

Ciel grogna.

"Elle vous somme de la rejoindre vers 14 heures pour une promenade dans les quartiers chics de la ville"

Finissant son déjeuner. Le Comte se leva, et Sebastian contourna le lit, et s'agenouilla en face du jeune homme. Il se mit alors en voie de le changer. Il lui remonta sa chemise, frôla son torse imperceptiblement et commençant par le bas, il remontait doucement ses mains sur ses jambes, pour lui enfiler son short.

"Si vous interrogez sur la manière dont elle a appris votre présence ici, il me semblerait que nos domestiques aient un peu trop parlé"

Une fois le short enfilé, il prit alors une chemise, et l'habilla, telle une poupée.

Ciel se laissait faire, loin d'être du matin.

"J'ai mis les documents que vous attendez sur votre bureau monsieur."

Il attacha les boutons de nacre, cachant la pâle et belle peau du plus jeune.

"Je pense pouvoir aussi m'infiltrer dans le palais dès ce soir, après vous avoir accompagné à votre rendez-vous avec mademoiselle de Mildford."

Ciel releva les yeux, et pour la première fois pris la parole. Ce dernier en profita alors pour regarder la pendule accrocher au fond de la chambre. 9h27, ils étaient en retard. Mais le jeune Comte ne pouvait pas s'en formaliser, c'était de sa faute pour avoir trop dormi. Quoique l'idée d'accuser son majordome fût bien tentante. Mais il risquait encore de perdre une joute verbale, et il devait avouer qu'il avait encore honte de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Aucun des deux n'en parleraient, comme à leur habitude, le majordome ayant la de se garder le silence, mais cela laissait quand même un goût amer en travers de la gorge de Ciel.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas plus tôt t'infiltrer au palais, on gagnerait du temps ? "

SeSebastianbastian sourit naturellement.

"Ce serait indigne de vous laisser seul avec mademoiselle Elizabeth, surtout dans les rues de Londres."

Ciel fronça les sourcils. _Indigne?_

"Je sais me débrouiller, ta présence n'est pas indispensable, notre affaire est plus importante."

"Voyons Bocchan, il est de mon devoir de bienséance de vous accompagner, ..."

Ciel haussa les sourcils.

"Bienséance? Avant notre affaire, je me fiche de la bienséance, et Elizabeth aura ses suivantes"

"Mais monsieur, vous n'avez plus 12 ans, être avec une femme à des conséquences, il est de mon devoir de…"

"Non, il est de ton devoir de m'obéir, je te dis qu'on saura se débrouiller. Personne ne fera attention à nous et tu pourras disposer de ta journée dès ce matin."

Le regard du démon se fit dur alors qu'il finissait de nouer le nœud de son contractant, et un tic tourna le coin de sa bouche. Il cherchait à se faire comprendre par ce petit être buté, mais celui-ci n'aidait pas.

"Voyons Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit..."

"Je t'ai ordonné quelque chose."

Le visage de Sebastian se figea encore plus. Et celui de Ciel commençait doucement à s'assombrir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te gêne Sebastian, en quoi ça te gêne que j'aille seul en ville avec Elizabeth ?"

La voix bien trop posé du majordome, reprit de plus belle.

"Vous m'excluez Bocchan, c'est mon rôle de maj…"

"T'exclure? Coupa Ciel, J'ai quand même le droit de passer du temps avec Elizabeth sans toi ! Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire"

Sebastian sera les dents, il naissait cette pointe de mépris dans la voix impérieuse de ce gamin désagréable qui lui frôlait les nerfs.

"Vraiment? répliqua-t-il sournois, ne vous fichez pas du monde Bocchan, vous vous plaignez d'elle à chaque fois et maudissez le temps perdu en sa compagnie."

Ciel se vexa, et évidemment Sebastian aussi, s'éloignant bien du sujet de discussion originelle.

"C'est faux, s'exclama-t-il outré, je t'interdis de parler d'elle sur ce ton! Elle est ma fiancée!"

"Haha, se laissa aller le diable, quelle hypocrisie! Cracha-t-il, ne me faites pas rire Bocchan ! Votre fiancée ? Vous ne l'avez jamais considéré comme tel, vous l'utiliser seulement pour vos fins quand cela vous arrange ! Elle ne tiendra jamais ce rôle."

"Comment oses-tu ? J'ai énormément de respect pour Elizabeth! Je vais passer ma vie avec elle ! Alors retiens ton rôle simple majordome ! Tu n'as aucun droit comparer à la marquise de Mildford !"

"Simple majordome ?"

Il serra les dents, puis se forçant à reprendre contenance, un sourire mauvais perla sur ses lèvres.

"Je vous signale que c'est dans mes bras que vous vous endormiez en geignant hier soir, si désespéré, pas ceux de votre cher fiancée… Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle aussi de toutes ces autres nuits? Qu'est-ce que vos parents diraient d'un tel comportement ?" Laissa-t-il filer tel un coup bas.

Un instant, le majordome crut être allé trop loin en mentionnant la veille, lorsqu'il vit la colère dans les yeux de Ciel. Mais le Comte se contrôla, pour lui claquer:

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! J'aurais préférer largement m'endormir avec Elizabeth, que dans tes horribles bras ! Je n'en dormirais que mieux" S'outra-t-il.

La mouche piqua exactement là où ça faisait mal, dans l'ego si possessif et développer du démon.

"Et bah, sautez-lui dans les bras ! Si ça vous manque tant! Personne ne vous retient d'aller partager sa couche"

"Parfait! Je vais m'empresser d'aller la rejoindre, sa compagnie sera sans doute plus agréable que la tienne."

"Très bien bocchan, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, débrouillez-vous tout seul!"

Se retournant plus furieux que jamais, le majordome quitta la salle, sans attendre la moindre réponse.

Et Ciel fulminait trop pour lui demander de revenir.

La matinée se passa vite, le jeune Comte examina une par une, une bonne part des listes ramenées par Sebastian, passant un appel de temps en temps. Il avançait bien, mais pas assez vite à son goût.

Vers midi, le majordome revint enfin, aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole, Sebastian le nourri, l'habilla pour sortir, et l'accompagna au point de rendez-vous dans un silence glacial, puis disparu avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille, et il sentit avec aigreur toute l'animosité que Sebastian resentait pour la jeune fille, et sa frustration de ne pas venir. Le plaisir malsain que cela lui procura, se sentiment de pouvoir le mit si mal a l'aise qu'il l'ignora, il y avait quelque chose qui montait dans ses entrailles, et le fait que le majordome parte au palais pour flaner des informations fit grincer des dents Ciel.

Elizabeth fut particulièrement lourde pendant toute l'après-midi, Ciel avait beau l'adorer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Mais sa fierté voulait aussi qu'il ne l'admette pas, surtout après ce qu'il avait dit au démon, et il lui proposa donc un autre rendez-vous pour le surlendemain.

Le soir, lorsque Sebastian rentra, le silence de mort était toujours présent. Ciel lui anonça juste hauntain son rendez-vous, que le démon ignora. Il le nourri, le changea, le coucha, encore sans un mot, puis il re-disparu.

Les jours qui suivirent furent à peu près identiques.

Sebastian, continuant ses investigations, ne revenait que quand c'était nécessaire, alors que Ciel travaillait encore sur les différents profils de dame qu'il étudiait.

À part le surlendemain, il ne revit plus de la semaine Elizabeth, il en avait déjà atteint son seuil de tolérance. Pour éviter les commentaires non souhaité, il feigna d'être trop occupé à travailler et ignora son majordome ne pouvant s'empecher de s'interoger sur son absence.

Quelque chose remontait doucement le long de ses entrailles à chaque fois, le rongeait. Il detestait ce sentiment.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que faisait Sebastian? Quel technique utilisait-il pour récolter ses informations?

Sa frustration augmentait à force de travailler les archives et d'ignorer le démon. Presque de la colère.

La nuit, il dormait mal, et la nouvelle de la mort de Burton* dont il admirait secrement les oeuvres, le mit dans une humeur exécrable.

Ce qui importait peu dans le fond, puisque personne n'était là pour la subir. Il ne pouvait, ni déballer sa frustration sur son majordome, ni lui ordonner de l'aider au cas où cet abruti fini, risquait de penser qu'il était utile. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, Ciel était très bien comme ça. Malgré les aigreur d'estomac et sa colere.

C'était de la faute du démon de dire des aneries.

D'ailleurs, Sebastian avait dû faire exprès d'organiser ces papiers tous dans le mauvais ordre pour qu'il ne trouve rien dans les archives. Il en était sûr !

Quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il dise, son majordome était clairement le pire de tous.

* * *

* Oliver Twist, Dickens 1838

** Agatha Christie (sep 1890)

** Richard Francis Burton (20 octobre 1890)


End file.
